In Another Dimension
by Jasmine Potter07
Summary: What happens when Rose Weasely, two of her cousins James and Albus Potter and 'friend' Scorpius Malfoy get into a potions accident and end up in a very different universe? Come and find out!  Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that has been in my head for a month and I really need to get it out of my head!

Summary: What happens when Rose Weasely, her cousins James and Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy get into a potions accident that sends them to an alternate universe where the war happened a year later and things there aren't as they are here? Set in James' 7th year, Rose, Albus and Scorpius' 6th year and Lily's 4th year. Main pairing is Rose/Scorpius, lots more inside! Rated T for bad language.

Here are the pairings. I have divided them up into which universe they are in. There are some pairings that are in BOTH universes and they will be in both categories. The Original category is Rose's world/J.K. Rowling's world. The Alternate category is _my_ Harry Potter world.

Original pairings

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely; Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger; George Weasely and Angelina Johnson; Rose Weasely and Scorpius Malfoy; Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass; Arthur Weasely and Molly Weasely; Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy; Bill Weasely and Fleur D. Weasely; Percy Weasely and Audrey (not sure of her maiden name) Weasely; Victorie Weasely and Teddy Lupin

Alternate parings

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasely; Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger; Ron Weasely/Lavender Brown; Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood; Arthur Weasely/Molly Weasely; Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy; Fred Weasely/Angelina Johnson; George Weasely/Katie Belle; Jasmine Potter/Danny Malfoy; James Potter/Jane Malfoy; Bill Weasely/Fleur Weasely; Percy Weasely/Penelope Clearwater; Charlie Weasely/OC; Victorie Weasely/Teddy Lupin

*There are more pairings but I can't think of them right now.*

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except the plot and the next generation from the 'Alternate Universe'

A/N: Some characters who died in DH canon DID NOT die in the alternate universe. Also Lily Luna Potter is left behind on purpose and will be in the story later on.

Chapter 1: The Accident

Rose Weasely a 6th year Gryffindor is currently in Potions class with the other 6th year Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Professor Slughorn paired her with a Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy. They were working on making the truth serum Veritaserum. When Professor Slughorn paired her with Scorpius she sighed in relief. Now she and Scorpius weren't exactly friends but the Slytherin is friends with her cousin Albus. So Rose has been civil towards Scorpius since they met and he thankfully has followed suit.

Suddenly Rose's cousin, James Potter comes running into the class, breathing heavily. "Professor Slughorn, there's an emergency on the 3rd floor. The Headmistress told me to come get you. You must hurry, she said it was urgent!"

Professor Slughorn nodded and dismissed the class without assigning any homework. When he left most of the students followed, wondering what the _emergency_ was. Rose however took her time leaving the class room.

"Hey Rose, let's go see what all the fuss is about." Albus said with Scorpius beside him.

"No thanks, I actually think there is nothing to look for." She paused to see the two boys confused. "Since this _is_ James after all, he could be pulling a prank like always." Albus laughed at that. "That's why I want to see if what he said was true." At this Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Come on Weasely where your sense of adventure?" Scorpius asked with a smirk, the Malfoy smirk. Clearly he didn't know Rose Weasely like he thought he did. Those words, despite her better judgment, convinced Rose to follow the two boys to the third floor.

When the three 6th years made it to the third floor, they found nothing. They looked everywhere for a sign of an emergency. Nothing…. Not even a professor or a student in sight…

"I knew it. James was playing a prank! Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Rose said as she looked around the third floor corridor again.

"Maybe we aren't looking in the right place." Albus said looking at Rose.

Rose shook her head. "Let's head back to the Potions class room. I really need to talk to Professor Slughorn about the project." Rose said this while looking at Scorpius.

"He explained what needed to be done, besides if he forgot to tell us something because of James' interruption he'll tell us in our next class. Rose don't worry about it." Scorpius said, in a bored tone. Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius as she started to walk back to the dungeons.

"Rosie wait!" Albus called as he and Scorpius ran to catch up with her.

After the boys finally caught up to Rose, she was already at their Potion's classroom's door. She was breathing heavily like she just ran a marathon.

When the three students were able to catch their breath, Rose opened the door to the Potion's classroom to find her cousin James Potter and another 7th year Gryffindor boy standing over a cauldron and putting unknown ingredients to everyone but Rose (and Scorpius but Rose didn't know he knew.) into the cauldron. Rose, acting quicker than the boys, intervened "What are you doing in here James Sirius Potter!" she asked, making James and the other Gryffindor boy jump in surprise.

After a moment or two of silence, James answered, "Just having a little fun with some stuff we found, little Rosie no fear." James' friend laughed in agreement.

"And what stuff would that be James, you can't just put 'stuff' into a caldron, it'll explode." Albus explained, surprising everyone in the room, even Rose.

James laughed "That's a risk I'm willing to make Al." he smirked as he added one more unknown ingredient before the potion started to boil and smoke.

"James, what you are doing to _**very dangerous**_, please don't put anything else into the potion." Rose said very carefully, making sure that her cousin could understand.

Clearly what Rose said to her cousin did not meet his ears or his brain before the caldron decided to smoke some more, causing the classroom to turn black and everyone in it, unable to see. Before Rose could clear the smoke with her wand, she heard a loud BOOM and she knew no more…

_A/N: Well there's chapter 1. What do you think? Who do you think the unknown Gryffindor boy with James is? What will happen to everyone in the classroom? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

In another dimension Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except the plot and the next generation from the 'Alternate Universe'

A/N: _Some characters who died in HPDH canon DID NOT die in the alternate universe. Also Lily Luna Potter is left behind on purpose and will be in the story later on. This chapter is a lot longer than the first because there's a lot of information that Rose, Scorpius and the Potter brothers learn from the first few people they meet._

Chapter 2: A lot of Information

Rose groaned. When she opened her eyes she saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at her. She jumped in surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry," the person, a girl with long black hair and the owner of the hazel eyes said. "I was just checking on you. What's your name? I'm Jasmine." Jasmine smiled.

Rose stared at Jasmine before answering '_strange…_' Rose thought '_she looks like James_' Rose looked even closer to Jasmine's face. The girl had a tan skin color and freckles all over her nose and cheeks.

"I'm Rose." She finally said. Causing Jasmine to laugh. Not understanding what made this girl laugh, Rose asked her what was so funny.

"We are both named after flowers and your name happens to be my favorite flower!" Jasmine said, jokingly.

Rose smiled too, uncertain of what to make of the girl in front of her. Then Rose started to look around the room they were in. Beside the single bed she was laying in, there was a bunk bed at the other end of the room, closest to the window. "Where are we Jasmine?" Rose asked.

"We are at the Burrow and in the room I share with my cousins Hannah and Heather when we sleep over. This room was also my mother's childhood bedroom." Jasmine said, looking around as well.

"The Burrow?" Rose questioned. '_That's the same name as my grandparents' house. What is going on here?' _

Before Rose could question Jasmine further, there was a knock on the door. Jasmine got up from the chair and went to open it. Rose was shocked to see her Aunt Ginny coming in to the room with a tray.

"Aunt Ginny?" Rose asked. _'She looks like Aunt Ginny…same red hair….same amount of freckles…even the same brown eyes…'_

"Hello dear, I'm glad you're awake. Your cousins and friend have been asking if you were a wake." Ginny Potter said with a smile. "I will be back with the boys so they can tell you what is going on." Then she turned to Jasmine. "Jas, in the meantime could you fill her in please, until I come back." Jasmines nodded in understanding.

"Sure mum, I've already told her where we are." Rose stared at Jasmine in shock '_Jasmine called Aunt Ginny mum…but how is that possible' _Rose thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Ginny said as she left the room.

As soon as Ginny left the room, Rose question Jasmine on everything. "What is going on Jasmine? Why did you call Aunt Ginny mum when Aunt Ginny has only one daughter and that's my cousin Lily."

Before answering, Jasmine sighed. "I was going to wait for mum to come back to answer your question." Jasmine paused to sit back down on the chair beside the bed Rose was currently on. "I guess I should tell you now. Do you remember anything before you past out?"

Rose thought for a moment. All she could remember was seeing her cousin James and his friend standing over a caldron, putting ingredients in to it, then a loud BOOM and then waking up to see Jasmine…

She told Jasmine this which made Jasmine give Rose an odd look. "You somehow came to a different universe." She paused again to let Rose take in the information.

"I'm sorry but what?" Rose asked with one of her red eyebrows raised. "You expect me to believe that I somehow came to a different universe, that's impossible Jasmine."

This time Jasmine raised one of her black eyebrows, imitating Rose, "Yes, how else can you explain how you got here and how else can you explain me calling who you think is your Aunt Ginny, mum, I saw the look on your face, you were shocked to see my mother thinking that she was your Aunt from your universe."

Rose sighed, _'She has a point but I still can't believe this…James is a dead man!'_ Rose thought.

After a few moments of silence from both girls, Ginny Potter came back. Rose was relieved to see Albus and Scorpius. James on the other hand, she wasn't happy to see. "I'm so glad you're awake Rosie." Albus said while hugging her. His green eyes were filled with concern.

"You scared Al, Weasely," Rose noticed that Jasmine jumped at hearing Scorpius say Weasely. "I should advise you to not do it again." Scorpius said with his arm crossed his chest. For some unknown reason Rose could tell that Scorpius was as worried for her as Albus was maybe more…

After a moment of thinking about the possibility of Scorpius being worried about her, Rose looked at James, who was talking to Jasmine quietly. Then James walked toward the bed and stood beside Albus. "I'm really sorry Rose. I should have listened to you and Al when you said to not put any more ingredients into that caldron." He said, looking at the floor. It took a few moments for Rose to say anything to James but when she looked at his face she could see that he was deeply sorry for what he did.

"Maybe," Rose started to say which made James look at her, "you will listen to me or Al _when_ we tell you _**not**_ to put something in a caldron now, right?" Rose asked James who was nodding.

"We need to figure out how to get back." Scorpius said suddenly, deep in thought. He looked at Rose as if she would come up with an answer, not knowing that everyone else (including Jasmine) was looking at Rose in the same way.

Rose noticed this and looked at everyone in turn. "WHAT?" she half yelled and half asked. "You know I don't have a clue of what to do." She then looked at Jasmine. "Do you know anyone who is good with potions that cause people to go to alternate universes?"

Jasmine nodded and smiled. "I do know someone who is good with potions, three people in fact. Maybe if we can explain the situation they can work together and figure out a way to get you four to your…home?" Jasmine said this as a question, unsure of what to say.

"Universe?" Albus suggested, making Jasmine laugh. This action caused James and Scorpius to exchange looks and both of them shaking their heads as if thinking '_oh my god, Al has lost it!_'

"Sure, universe…that sounds weird…" Jasmine exclaimed, thinking it over.

There was an awkward silence in the room before anyone decided to break the silence. "Rose, you have got to meet Jasmine's family, there's a James here too and he's Jasmine's TWIN BROTHER!" James told Rose, suddenly excited about the whole thing. "He looks EXCATLY LIKE ME!" James yelled, now _really_ excited and jumping up and down like a child at Christmas who is about to open his presents.

"Oh boy, just what we need another James Sirius Potter in the world." Scorpius said, sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy; let's hope there are NO Malfoys in _this _world!"

Jasmine laughed while Albus rolled his eyes at James for reacting to Scorpius. Rose looked at Jasmine while she laughed. _'Jasmine knows something that we don't.'_ Then like Jasmine actually heard Rose, she winked at the redhead.

"Actually James," Jasmine started to say while said person was glaring at Scorpius still, "There are Malfoys in this world, eleven in fact." Jasmine finished in a matter-of-factly tone (A/N: _who does that sound like eh?)_ Everyone gasped at Jasmine.

"Eleven Malfoys?" James asked, shocked. Rose was also shocked but had to hide a laugh from the others. The look on James' face was priceless.

"Let me explain," Jasmine said after looking at everyone's shocked faces. Before continuing she walked over to Scorpius, who was standing at the window, his back facing the view from outside. "There are of course Lucius and his wife Narcissa." Jasmine said as she counted with her fingers. "Their son Draco and his wife," Now Jasmine has four fingers up showing everyone else in the room, "Then Draco and his wife's eldest Jane and her twin Danny, short for Daniel." At this Rose stared at Jasmine in shock, again. _'Wow, Malfoy twins! What next triplets?' _Rose thought sarcastically, not knowing about what Jasmine was going to say next. "After Jane and Danny you have Alexander, who goes by Alex and Louis who are also twins." Rose shook her head, '_That was unexpected! Another set of twins!' _ Rose thought as she looked at Jasmine. By now Jasmine was holding up eight fingers to everyone, she paused to make sure everyone understood before continuing, "Last but not least are the three youngest, Nickolas, who goes by Nick and his sisters Rebecca, who goes by Becca and Sophie."

No one spoke for what seemed a long time (it was a mere 2 minutes). Scorpius was the first one to break the silence. "Can we meet the Malfoys?" he asked, very curious. Rose stared at Scorpius a little surprised at his question.

Jasmine smiled before answering, "I can owl Professor Malfoy and arrange something but you all might have to meet them at Hogwarts or my house." Everyone looked at Jasmine like she was grown another head.

"Why is that Jasmine?" Albus asked.

"Because Al, Uncle Ron and Professor Malfoy and his wife don't see eye to eye and since I'm friends with the seven Malfoy children, Uncle Ron hasn't been very nice about it."

"How come Jasmine?" Rose asked, a little sad about the situation.

Jasmine sighed before answering, clearly trying to control her emotions. Rose saw this and tried to comfort her friend. "You don't have to tell us right away I just want to know because um…" Rose paused for a second; unsure of what to call the man has the same name as her father.

Jasmine nodded and smiled sadly, "Thanks perhaps I can tell you the reason another time. Do…" Jasmine was interrupted by Scorpius "I just realized something you said Jas, can I call you Jas for short?"

"Can I call you Scorp?" Jasmine asked with one black eyebrow raised, clearly amused at Scorpius' sudden burst of excitement.

"Heck no." Scorpius said, looking around the room to make sure _everyone _knew not to call him that.

"Then you cannot call me Jas" She said with a glare. "You were saying Scorpius about something that I said you noticed something?" Jasmine said, to get Scorpius back on the subject he wants to talk about before asking Jasmine if he could shorten her name.

"Oh," Scorpius exclaimed, remembering what he wanted to talk about before he got side tracked, "yes I noticed you mentioned my dad…you said he's a Professor at Hogwarts." Jasmine nodded. "What does he teach?" This came from Albus which cut everyone off guard. Rose snickered at the looks on everyone's faces.

"He teaches Potions. Also his wife who is known as Professor Granger teaches History of Magic. She's a whole lot better than Professor Binns."

"Did you say Professor…?" Albus asked, he was cut off by Rose finishing his sentence "Granger…" Rose looked shocked and couldn't help but look at Scorpius, who in turn had the same look on his face as Rose.

Jasmine nodded while looking at Rose, Albus and Scorpius "Yes I did say Professor Granger. Why do you ask?" Jasmine asked, looking confused.

Rose looked at Al, unsure of what to say, then like reading her mind Al spoke, "Rose's mother's maiden name is Granger."

Jasmine had a surprised look on her face. "And her first name?" she asked, looking straight at Rose.

"Hermione," Rose said before Al could say a word.

No one said a word. Jasmine looked at Rose and Al like she expected them to joke about it. When Jasmine spoke next she was breathing heavily and each word slowly. "You're- mother- is- Hermione- Granger?" After Jasmine said this, she started to pace in the room.

The others exchanged looks as they watched Jasmine pace from one end of the room to the other. Finally after a few moment of watching Jasmine pace, Rose spoke up. "Did I say something wrong Jasmine?"

Jasmine stopped her pacing and looked at Rose. "No you didn't." Jasmine said with a smile. "But," she added, "This might come to a shock when I tell you something." She paused again. "Do you remember when I mentioned the Malfoys?" Jasmine asked. Rose, Albus, James and Scorpius nodded. "I never told you who Professor Malfoy's wife is." Jasmine sighed. She looked at everyone else nervously before continuing. "Professor Malfoy's wife is Hermione Granger."

The room was silent for a moment then all hell broke loose. Both Rose and Scorpius looked at each other realizing that in a way they are related, their faces red as the Weasely hair. James started yelling nonsense and Albus, not saying a thing, stared at Jasmine like she was not right in the head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AUNT HERMIONE MARRIED A DEATH EATER? YOU ARE MAKING THIS UP!" James finished screaming at Jasmine, his face red in anger.

"I didn't make this up James." Jasmine said calmly. "You sound like Uncle Ron, maybe mum and dad should have named you James Ronald instead of James Sirius because you are nothing like Padfoot." Jasmine said this with a glare and in a you-better-stop-acting-like- a- spoiled-child tone of voice, which made James be quite after that.

"Could you explain how my father married Rose's mother please? I know, from what you said that things are very different from our demission." Scorpius asked, his face not as red as before.

Jasmine turned to Scorpius and gave him a sweet smile. "I'm not the one who should tell you what happened between the Malfoys. That's their job. If you want I can contact Jane and you can meet them, like I said before." Jasmine said in a friendly way.

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Scorpius who was very disappointed at this point.

"I don't know all of the details. What I do know is that when my father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were in their 7th year at Hogwarts things between Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione turned bad when Aunt Hermione had to share a common room with Professor Malfoy."

"Were they Head Boy and Head Girl?" Rose asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, at first Uncle Ron was ok that Aunt Hermione was made Head Girl, he was very proud of her, as friends should be."

"But…" Rose said, she had a feeling that there was more to the story.

"But," Jasmine started, "He didn't approve of the Head Boy."

"Who happened to be my father, Draco." Scorpius said, getting where the story was heading.

"Right Scorpius," Jasmine said with a nod. She looked at the others for a moment before continuing, letting the information sink in a bit.

"Could you tell us more?" Al asked, curiously. The other nodded in agreement. It seemed like they also wanted to know more.

Before Jasmine could answer Al's question the group heard a loud female voice coming from below. "Jasmine, Lunch and bring your friends!"

"Who was that?" James asked. Jasmine laughed as everyone jumped.

"That was the loveable, mother hen Molly Weasely also known as Grandma to her grandchildren." Jasmine answered. She winked at James, who stared at her, confused.

"Where did the voice come from?" Scorpius asked, unsure if Jasmine was telling the truth.

"Where else, the kitchen," Jasmine answered with a laugh then continued "Grandma, like everyone else has been worried about all of you and has made sure that there is plenty of food." Jasmine then made her way toward the door, opened it and turned around facing the group, "Come on, it's time for lunch. I'm sure you are all hungry."After she said this Jasmine left the room.

At that the boys' stomachs started to grumble. Rose, looked at the boys, rolled her eyes while the three boys grinned sheepishly at each other after hearing their stomachs groan. Rose followed Jasmine down the stairs, with the boys behind her. They were in for a shock once they came to the ground level of the Burrow….

_A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Meeting the Family and Lily Finds Out**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter that belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Rose meets some of Jasmine's family and what is Lily Luna Potter up to….**

Rose was indeed shocked! She was in a room with so many people she knew and loved but they weren't exactly the people she knew! They looked like the people she knows, like her Aunt Ginny whom she met after waking up in the room Jasmine and two of her cousins' use when they stay at the Burrow. But now, this is very overwhelming for her.

The first person who came up to her was her father, Ron Weasely, or who Rose thinks is her father. "Hello Rose, it's nice to meet you. Jasmine told me about you." He said, clearly trying to comfort her in a way. His smile was the same as the Ron Weasely she knew and it hurt a little.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Weasely." Ron laughed. "Please call me Ron or whatever makes you comfortable."

"Actually," Rose started to say but stopped, not knowing the reaction she was going to get. A hand on her shoulder Rose looked behind her to see Jasmine smile at her in encouragement. "I'm your daughter." Rose heard gasps from others in the room, she didn't want that reaction. When she looked at Ron, he didn't look surprised at all; in fact he was smiling and had laughter dancing in his Weasely blue eyes.

"I'm not surprised at all; Rose it is clear that you look like me with your hair color and blue eyes." He said this with a chuckle, and then he leaned over to her to whisper "Jasmine told me everything, don't worry." Then he winked at her. Rose couldn't help but smile at him. "So do I call you Ron or dad?" her answer was a laugh.

Then a woman with long blond hair came up to Rose and Ron. "Hello Rose, my name is Lavender and I'm Ron's wife." The woman, sorry, _Lavender _didn't smile, and she looked a bit mad that Rose was even talking to Ron.

However Rose knew that this woman didn't like her, she didn't know why though so she decided to be as polite as possible. "It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasely." Rose said, she held out her hand for Lavender to shake and she did.

"You may call me Aunt Lavender." Lavender said with a sickly sweet smile. Then she turned behind her as if she was motioning someone to come forward.

Three people, about Rose's age came toward them, two girls with long red hair (one girl had bangs covering her forehead while the other girl's hair was in a pony tail and clearly grew her bangs out), brown eyes and freckles and a boy with short black hair '_strange…how did he get black hair if Ron has red hair and Lavender has blond hair? Maybe I should ask Jasmine later_.' Rose thought. "Rose," Lavender said, getting Rose's attention. "I want you to meet Ron and my children." Lavender paused, making sure Rose understood. "This is Harry but everyone calls him Blake." Lavender said while gesturing to her son. Rose looked at Blake more carefully. He resembled Albus AND Jasmine a great deal; the ONLY difference was their eyes. Blake has the Weasely blue eyes, her eyes. Where Albus has his father's green eyes; Jasmine on the other hand has hazel eyes.

After a minute of staring at each other Blake spoke. "Nice to meet you Rose," He held his hand out for her to shake, the same thing she had done with Lavender. Rose shook the boy's hand with a smile. Blake returned the smile. '_He has dad's smile!_'

She couldn't help it she HAD to ask him about the color of his hair. "Blake, how did you get black hair because you look like Albus and Jasmine?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her which is NEVER a good thing for Rose Weasely!

Instead of the reaction of utter shock and disgust (she heard Lavender and the unnamed redhead girl with the pony tail gasp); Blake surprised Rose by laughing and smirking. "That is a story for later dear flower." Rose narrowed her eyes at the name _flower. _She didn't like that. Blake didn't seem to notice Rose narrowing her eyes.

Rose then directed her attention to Blake's sisters. They looked like her little cousin Lily _and _her (well without the bushy hair). One of the girls sighed and smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you Rose. We have something in common; my name is also a flower name, Heather." Like her brother, Heather held out her hand for Rose to shake. Rose smiled and shook the girl's hand. Heather is the one with bangs.

"Like wise Heather. Jasmine told me the same thing when we met. She actually laughed about it."

Heather laughed. "Jasmine tends to laugh at everything. It's in her nature and don't feel offended if she jokes about it."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. Jasmine was really nice when she joked about it and it was fun to laugh." The two girls shared a laugh before Rose turned to Blake's and Heather's sister.

The unnamed girl with the pony tail looked at Rose up and down as if to judge her before she even opened her mouth. The girl then tossed her long pony tail over her shoulder and finally spoke.

"My name is Hannah." She said simply. She didn't smile, didn't even hold out her hand for Rose to shake in a friendly matter. Rose knew just by looking at Hannah and the way the girl introduced herself that Hannah didn't like her. _'Looks like I need to talk to Jasmine about this. Or maybe I can talk to Blake and Heather about their sister. They seem friendly and understanding. Especially Heather.' _

"Nice to meet you Hannah," Rose said politely. Hannah just glared at Rose. Then Lavender got Hannah's attention on something that didn't interest Rose. So Rose decided to scan her eyes in the room to see anyone else she recognized.

Rose's eyes landed on a group of people with Jasmine in the group. Most of the people of the group, of what Rose could see had black hair. '_They must be Jasmine's family_.' Rose thought as she walked over to them.

Jasmine was the first one to see Rose come towards the group. Jasmine smiled and put her hand on the shoulder of a boy Rose didn't know to get his attention. Rose also noticed, now that she was closer to the group that Al and James Sirius were among them.

"Rose I want you to meet my twin brother, James." Jasmine said smiling. Rose looked at the boy and noticed that this James looked EXACTLY like her cousin.

"Nice to meet you Rose," James said politely. "And so people won't get confused with your cousin and I" at this both James' grinned like there was a secret joke shared between the boys. "Please call me Jamie."

"It's nice to meet you too Jamie and did you know that you look like Albus, Blake and Jasmine too?"

Jamie laughed "Yes I knew that come on let me introduce you to my other siblings. You'll love them." With that said Jamie led Rose to a group of three children with red hair and an adult with black hair. She was going to meet her Uncle Harry and his other children.

Mean while back at Hogwarts in the original dimension, Lily Luna Potter was not a happy camper at the moment. The reason why you may ask? Her brothers, favorite cousin (other than Hugo but let's not get into that) Rose Weasely and Scorpius Malfoy have disappeared out of thin air! She noticed them missing when she didn't see them at dinner. She usually spends meal times at the Gryffindor table with her brothers and cousins who were still at Hogwarts. She asked some of the Gryffindor boys who knew James and Albus but none of them have seen her brothers after Potions, Al's class and Transfigurations, James' class.

The 4th year Ravenclaw was confused. She hated being confused. She even thought about sending an owl to her parents to let them know what was going on and see if they could help but she decided not to. '_It's probably one of James' pranks and Al, Rose and Malfoy are in on it.' _The second that thought came into her mind she started to doubt it. She knew that Rose wouldn't pull pranks unless she was in the right mood (which never happens by the way, when it does it's very surprising!) Al would prank people with good reason, he loved pranking for fun but he wasn't as serious as James. Malfoy she didn't know, she didn't want to know. Since he and Al are friends, Lily had to guess that Malfoy likes jokes just as much as Al but Lily couldn't see Malfoy pull pranks like James pull pranks.

Then out of nowhere a boy in Gryffindor robes came over to Lily who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her cousins Roxy and Hugo, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall. Lily was about to curse the boy but stopped when the boy said "I know what happened to your brothers."

"Who are you?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"I share a dorm with James, he's my friend; my name is Lee Jordan Jr. My friends call me LJ." He said smiling.

"What do you want Jordan?" Lily hissed, not trusting the boy.

"I want to help you _Potter_. I was there when your brothers, Weasely and Malfoy disappeared and I know you are looking for them. Let me help!"

Lily's eyes widen in shock. '_Jordan was there when James, Al, Rose and Malfoy disappeared! I guess I should let him help, he could tell me what happened.'_

"Tell me what happened, Jordan." Lily demanded, putting her hands on her hips in a similar fashion as her grandmother, Molly Weasely.

"Please call me LJ." Jordan said giving Lily a dashing smile.

Lily looked at him in disgust "No, we are not friends. You are friends with my brother. I'm going to call you as I see fit, _Jordan_. Tell me what happened." Lily repeated, getting angry at the boy.

"Alright, let's go somewhere we won't be over heard." Jordan said looking around. The two students went outside toward the Black Lake. When they reached the shore of the lake Lily at once started to ask questions.

"What happened Jordan?" She asked, as she sat down, waiting for him to answer.

Lee Jr. started to explain how James got an idea for a potion they wanted to use for a prank on some Slytherins who were in their year. He explained how he mentioned to James how they were going to get into the dungeons when there was a class going on.

(A/N: Lee's explanation of James, Albus, Rose and Malfoy's disappearance to Lily is going to be in form of a flashback/memory so there is no confusion to anyone.)

**Lee's flashback**

"_Lee I have an amazing idea for a prank on some certain Slytherins who keep bugging us." James Sirius said was he and Lee were walking to Transfigurations class._

"_What kind of prank do you have in mind?" Lee asked his friend, who in turn had a look that clearly said trouble maker written on his face._

"_There's this potion that I read about from one of Al's books and I really want to try it out."_

"_What's the potion called?"_

"_I'm not sure." James said with a confused look on his face._

_Lee looked at his friend and partner in crime. "The potion is called I'm not sure?" Lee asked, clearly joking but it seemed that James didn't get the joke._

"_No Lee I don't know the name of the potion." James snapped._

"_Ok sorry, I was only joking James." Lee said while putting his hands up in surrender. "So how do we get the book?"_

"_I'll nick it from Al's trunk and put it back before he notices."_

"_Ok, how are we going to use a caldron? Mine is in the Potions classroom and I know you don't own one since you destroyed yours."_

"_I didn't destroy my caldron! The potion I was making in it exploded."James said a matter of factly._

"_Yeah and made a huge hole in it and isn't useable now."Lee replied, rolling his eyes._

"_Oh come on that was a long time ago!" James yelled, offended. _

_Lee laughed, "It happened yesterday, my friend." James sent a mock glare at Lee for mentioning that he doesn't own a caldron anymore._

_The boys stopped their conversation in time for class to start. A boring hour later they continued their conversation where they left off as they walked to the Quidditch Pitch._

"_So how are we going to make the Potion since that room is used so much?" Lee asked. As quickly as Lee asked his question James answered, "I'll get everyone out of the classroom. Just be ready with the ingredients and be near the dungeons in 20 minutes." With that said James smiled and ran back to the castle before Lee could say a word._

_20 minutes later, with the ingredients in hand, Lee made his way toward the Potions classroom without attracting unwanted attention from the Professors. He was almost caught red-handed when he saw Professor Slughorn attempting to run up the staircase heading to one of the upper floors. When he walked into the Potions classroom he found James already standing over a huge caldron. _

"_Great you made it." James said with a smile. _

"_How did you get everyone out of here?" Lee asked as he set the ingredients down on a table next to the caldron._

"_Easy," James answered arrogantly "I told Professor Slughorn that there was an emergency on the third floor and that the Head mistress requested his help." _

"_He bought that?" Lee asked, surprised._

_James nodded, "I'm surprised as you are. We are wasting time; hopefully no one will come back anytime soon." James said as he started to put unknown (to him) ingredients into the caldron. _

_10 minutes later the door opened, making Lee and James jump in surprise. When they saw who it was they pretended not to notice. Until…_

"_What are you doing in here James Sirius Potter!"Rose Weasely yelled. Lee stayed silent though the whole conversation. He heard rumors of Rose Weasely's temper; they were not good rumors either._

_Waiting for James to answer Lee looked at the other two people who came in with Rose. It was Albus, James' little brother and Scorpius Malfoy._

"_Just having a little fun with some stuff we found, little Rosie no fear." Lee had to laugh at that because what James said was a lie. Some stuff they found, more like stuff Lee gathered to make a potion that they, James and Lee were going to use on some Slytherins._

"_And what stuff would that be James, you can't just put 'stuff' into a caldron, it'll explode." Albus explained, Lee was surprised at the younger Potter standing up to James. Not a lot of people can do that._

_Lee got out of his thoughts when he heard James laugh "That's a risk I'm willing to make Al." then Lee saw James smirk as his friend added one more ingredient to the potion before it started to boil and smoke. Lee coughed and tried to get out of the way of the smoke. While he was doing that he heard Rose yell at James again. _

"_James, what you are doing is __**very dangerous**__; please don't put anything into the potion."Rose said this like she was talking to a small child who was in huge trouble._

_Before anyone could do or say anything else, the caldron started to smoke some more, causing the classroom to turn black, making everyone blind for a short minute. Then Lee heard a very loud BOOM and Lee was out like a light._

**End of Flashback.**

"So then what happened?" Lily asked, wanting to know more. They were currently sitting under a tree beside of the Black Lake.

Lee sighed. "When I woke up, the classroom was empty. James and the others were nowhere in sight. My first thought was that James and the other three were playing a trick on me but then I searched for him _everywhere_ and when I couldn't find James or Albus or Rose or even Malfoy, I started to panicked and went searching for you."

"Why me, why not go to the Head Mistress or Professor Slughorn or even Professor Longbottom." Lily asked. Not understanding why Lee didn't or hasn't gone to a teacher yet.

Lee hesitated before answering. "I didn't go to any of the Professors because I didn't want to get into trouble."

Lily looked at Lee like she has never ever seen him in her life. "You mean to tell me that instead of going to a professor and telling them that four students have disappeared out of thin air, you come to me, a 4th year Ravenclaw thinking that I could be the best of help in getting them back?" At the point Lily's temper was getting the better of her, she was _that_ angry at the boy before her.

"Yes…" Lee said, with his head down.

"What could possibly make you think that I could help? You need to go straight to Professor Longbottom to let him know what happened."

"But I could get in trouble" Lee pouted like a spoiled child not getting what he wanted.

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH!" Lily yelled her temper at breaking point. "WHO CARES IF YOU GET INTO TROUBLE? MY BROTHERS AND COUSIN COULD BE IN DANGER AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS IF YOU GET INTO TROUBLE!"

Lee flinched as Lily yelled at him. He had to admit, she's worse than Rose in the temper department that's for sure. "Alright Lily, I'll go talk to Professor Longbottom about the situation." He said, trying to calm Lily down. It worked.

Lily calmly looked at Lee, her eyes narrowed like she was judging his words to be truthful or a lie. "I will go with you to make sure you do it too."

Before Lee could protest Lily grabbed his arm and they made their way to the office of Professor Longbottom.

**A/N: There's chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Mentions of Character Death ahead and Deathly Hallows spoilers. If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and/or seen the movie(s) DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER TURN BACK NOW! Part of this chapter is very sad. There is also a new character that is going to be introduced in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter!

**Chapter 4: Finding a Solution**

Lily was currently sitting in Headmistress McGonagall's Office with her parents, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Professor Longbottom and Mr. Jordan Sr. Lee Jr. was sitting beside her, looking awful. He clearly didn't want to be here and it was all thanks to her suggesting that they go see Professor Longbottom. Not knowing, of course that as soon as they told Professor Longbottom, the Head of Gryffindor House that four students disappeared after a potion exploded that the Professor would tell them to head to the Head Mistress' Office at once and inform their parents of what was going on.

"I am greatly disappointed in _both_ of you." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Mr. Jordan, you should have come to a Professor as soon as you were able, _not_ to Miss Potter."

"Lily," Mr. Potter said. Lily looked up to her father, who looked back at her with disappointment in his emerald green eyes. "When was the last time you saw your brothers, Rose and Mr. Malfoy?"

"This morning at breakfast I sat with them at the Gryffindor table like I always do since my first year. Scorpius was sitting with Al and James sat with Lee." Lily said the last part looking at Lee Jr.

"I see, thank you Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall said. She then turned to Harry Potter. "What do you think about this Harry?"

Harry didn't answer right away; instead he looked at Hermione Weasely who was deep in thought. Then out of nowhere Hermione spoke. "I think I know what to do but I need to use the library Minerva is that alright?"

Professor McGonagall smiled "Of course."

"Thank you." Hermione said, and then left without another word.

The other adults, Lily and Lee Jr. all exchanged looks. "What just happened?" Ron Weasely asked no one in particular.

"It looks like Hermione has found a solution to our problem or has a theory." Ginny answered her brother.

Before anyone could say another word however the door opened to revile Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy thank you for coming." Professor McGonagall greeted.

"Head Mistress, It's good to see you. It's been a long time since I've been back here." Draco said, looking around at the different portraits of the past Head Masters and Mistresses of Hogwarts.

"What news of Scorpius?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, concern written all over her face.

"We are figuring that out right now. Mr. Jordan and Miss Potter here were just telling us what they knew and when they last seen your son and the others." Professor Longbottom answered.

"Others?" Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Malfoy," Ron Weasely said, his neck and ears turning red "My daughter and two nephews have disappeared with your son."

"What Ron means to say is that my sons, James and Albus are missing too." Harry spoke up calmly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Potter, Scorpius has told me a lot of good things about Albus." Draco responded, disappointed.

"What can we do to help?" Astoria asked, wanting to do everything in her power to get her son back.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said but was cut off.

"Astoria, call me Astoria please."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Astoria, my sister-in-law Hermione, Rose's mother, has just left to go to the library. My wife thinks that Hermione may have a theory to get the children back. Do you think you can go there in case Hermione needs help?"

"Of course!" Astoria exclaimed. She then turned to her husband who was having a glaring contest with one Ronald Weasely. "Draco, I'll be right back. Behave yourself." Then she left without waiting for a response.

"What can I do to help?" Lily asked, wanting something to do. She really did want to help the adults find a solution to get her brothers, cousin and Slytherin classmate back from where ever they were taken.

The remaining adults all looked at Lily for a moment as if thinking of an answer. Then Professor McGonagall answered, "You and Mr. Jordan will return to your houses and let us take care of the problem from here."

"But Professor!" Lee Jr. argued. He really wanted to help get his best friend back; Hogwarts wasn't the same without James Sirius Potter around.

"You helped by telling Professor Longbottom of the issue and for that, five points will be awarded to each of you." Professor McGonagall continued.

Lily smiled, she was glad to get points for Ravenclaw but had a feeling there was a catch.

"I really want to help find James, that's why I told Lily." Lee Jr said. "Please Professor I want to help!"

"Son, don't worry." Lee Sr. said to his concerned son. "You did help. We'll get your friend and the others back."

"Mr. Jordan," Professor McGonagall said to get Lee Jr. attention, she didn't expect however for Lee Jordan senior to respond as well. "Yes Professor." Father and son answered at the same time. This action from the Jordans caused everyone but the Headmistress to laugh. Even Lily couldn't help but giggle.

The Headmistress shook her head, annoyed that her former student was joking at a time like this. "I was talking to your son Mr. Jordan."

Lee Jordan Senior smiled and nodded at his old teacher. "Of course Professor, I couldn't help it I had to joke for old times' sake."

"As I was saying Mr. Jordan," the Headmistress continued, "You and Miss Potter will return to your houses."

Both Lee Jr. and Lily started to protest like once again but then the Headmistress lost her temper, "NOW," she yelled while pointing to the door. At that the 7th year Gryffindor and 4th year Ravenclaw ran out of the office.

"Man _that_ was scary!" Lee Jr. exclaimed as he and Lily walked down a corridor on the 4th floor.

"I agree. I have never seen Professor McGonagall like that. She's _scarier_ then mum gets after James pulls one of his pranks."

Lee Jr. nodded. Being the best friend of James Sirius Potter you get to witness some scary things. Like the rage of one Ginny Potter.

"Now what do we do?" Lee asked.

Lily stopped walking and thought for a moment. "We go to the library."

"But we were told to go to our common rooms." Lee Jr. argued. Normally he wouldn't obey the teachers but seeing the Head Mistress yell at him and Lily made him actually want to do something he was told to do, for once.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lee Jordan Jr.?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"I am who I am. Listen we should just do as we are told and go back to our common rooms."

"You can go. I want to help Aunt Hermione." Lily said, she turned, her back facing Lee Jr, ready to continue the walk toward the library.

"But…" Lee Jr. said, he clearly wanted to do more but what could he do?

Lily, becoming frustrated, turned around, now facing Lee and glared at the 7th year Gryffindor before her, "Look, you can go back to the Gryffindor Common Room if you want but I for one won't give up even though we were told that we can't do anything else."

Lee Jr. didn't say anything for a moment, until, "You would've done well in Gryffindor."

Lily rolled her eyes at that. _'James has rubbed off on him that's for sure.' _

"Like I haven't been told that before." Lily muttered under her breath. She then continued on her way to the library with Lee Jr. at her heels.

When the two students arrived at the library, they found Hermione Weasely and Astoria Malfoy sitting at table in a more secluded area, books covering the table surface. The two women did not notice Lily and Lee Jr. until Lily cleared her throat.

Astoria was the first one to notice the pair standing in front of the table.

"Hello there, you must be Lily Potter." Astoria greeted with a smile. "Scorpius told me that you are in Ravenclaw." Lily blushed at this. She never knew that Scorpius would tell his parents anything about her, he hardly knows her.

At hearing Astoria greeting someone, Hermione decided to look up. She wasn't surprised to see her niece and Lee Jr. standing before them.

"Lily, what took you so long?" Hermione asked jokingly. Lily smiled at her Aunt. "I would have gotten here sooner, Aunt Hermione but I was distracted."

"You mean the Headmistress told you to go to your common rooms and you decided to come here instead." Hermione said, looking at Lily and Lee Jr. knowingly.

Lee Jr. stared at Hermione Weasely a gaped. 'How did she know that?' he thought.

Lily on the other hand wasn't surprised. "Yes ma'am."

"You both should have listened to the Headmistress." Hermione said, sternly.

"But Aunt Hermione-" Lily tried to argue but she was cut off.

"I know you want to help get your brothers, Rose and Scorpius back but you need to focus on your studies." Hermione told her niece.

Lily looked defeated. The 4th year Ravenclaw sighed. She couldn't take being told she couldn't do anything to help bring her brothers, cousin and Slytherin classmate back from where ever they came from. She wasn't a child! She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake! She can help! Why couldn't the adults see that!

Then something hit her. She remembered back before she and her brothers went to Hogwarts. Her father would gather every one of the Weasely cousins for a story or stories about the war during a holiday or when someone in the family had a birthday (mind you the stories were changed to fit the ages appropriately for the many Weasely cousins/Potter children at the time). He once told them about a mirror or looking glass that you could use to communicate with someone. Lily remembered, in detail, where the real 'looking glass' that was based on the stories was and the person who own the 'looking glass.' _**(A/N: the 'looking glass' that Lily is thinking about is Siruis' two way mirror**_.)

"Aunt Hermione, do you remember Mr. Dumbledore?" Lily asked her Aunt.

Hermione, Astoria, and Lee Jr. all looked at Lily like she has gone insane. "Sweetheart, Mr. Dumbledore has passed away. Back when your father, Uncle Ron and I were in our sixth year." Hermione said in a sad tone of voice.

Lily shook her head. "No, Aunt Hermione, not Professor Dumbledore, his brother!" Lily said this a little too loud and got the attention of Madame Pince.

"Miss Potter you must be quiet. One more outburst and you are out of here." Madame Pince hissed.

"Sorry Madame Pince." Lily whispered. Then she turned back to her Aunt.

Lily stared at her Aunt hoping that her beloved and very intelligent Aunt would get what Lily was trying to say.

Hermione took her time responding to Lily however. "What do you mean Lily? What about Aberforth?" Hermione asked her niece. It seemed like Lily's beloved and very intelligent Aunt _didn't_ get it after all.

Lily groaned in frustration. This was going to take a while.

In the Alternate Universe, Rose was at the Burrow and meeting Jasmine's family (still). She noticed two adults who looked like her Uncle George but there couldn't be two Uncle Georges? Could there? "Jasmine, why do I see double?" Rose asked her friend, pointing to two _identical_ red head adults who were talking to James Sirius and Jamie.

"Those two are Uncle Fred and Uncle George. They own a very popular joke shop in Diagon Ally and they are twins like Jamie and I but more identical." Jasmine answered with pride in her voice.

Rose looked sadly towards the group of four, remembering the stories from her father and uncles told her, her brother and cousins of Fred Weasely. The one her cousin, Fred the second was named after. Her Uncle George's twin and other half. Rose suddenly felt tears falling down her face. Realizing she was crying she excuse herself and went back upstairs to Jasmine's room to be alone.

She didn't want to remember being told that her uncle who she never met died fighting against evil. He even was a joker and a wonderful brother and son. Rose was extremely close to her Uncle George and seeing Jasmine's Uncle Fred hurt. It was like Fate was laughing at her.

Five minutes later Rose heard a knock on the door, turning around she was surprised to see who it was standing in the door way.

It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Are you alright Weasely? You ran up here in a hurry." He asked. Rose didn't notice the worry in Scorpius voice, she was too upset.

Rose sniffed before answering "Why did you come up here _Malfoy_? Did Jasmine send you?"

"No. I saw you leave after looking at Mr. Fred and Mr. George and the two James'." At this Rose let out a tiny laugh that turned into a cough. "I was worried." Scorpius said, moving into the room and blushing slightly. Rose looked up at him in the eyes. "You were worried about me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Why? You hate me. You always call me by my surname and never by my first name."

"I don't hate you Rose." Scorpius said softly. "I just see you as someone who I can compete with in everything. You are the best at all the subjects at Hogwarts next to me."

Rose shook her head as if denying the fact that she and Scorpius are at the top of their year. She knew she was, like her mother, she is the smartest witch of her age but she thought that Scorpius was an idiot.

Before Rose could reply to a smirking Scorpius, they were interrupted. "Rose? Scorpius? You up here?" a voice called. The two teenagers turned toward the door to find Jasmine.

"Hey," Jasmine greeted with a smile. "Rose you disappeared, are you alright?" She asked her hazel eyes full of concern.

Rose shook her head no. "I'm not alright Jasmine. When you told me about your two Uncles I pointed out to you and mentioned Uncle Fred I got… upset and needed to be alone." Rose finished, looking at a confused Jasmine. Scorpius somehow left the room without a word.

"What do you mean Rose? Did _your_ Uncle Fred…" Jasmine stopped in mid-sentence.

"Die yes." Rose finished. Jasmine gasped, shocked. "I never got to meet him. He died in the Battle of Hogwarts." Rose said to Jasmine sadly.

Jasmine stared at Rose for a moment unable to comprehend what Rose just told her. "Wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Could you tell me a little about what happened?" Jasmine asked. She sat beside Rose who was now sitting on the single bed and hugged her in comfort.

"I know you didn't know and I should have told you before." Rose answered. "As a child my parents and Uncles would tell my cousins, my brother and I about Uncle Fred. They told all of us about how Uncle Fred loved jokes and pranks. He was in Gryffindor like everyone in the family and he played Quidditch as one of the team's Beaters." Rose paused, unable to continue.

"James Sirius told me that you guys have a cousin named Fred. Was your cousin named after Uncle Fred?" Rose nodded.

"According to Grandma, my cousin Fred is exactly like Uncle Fred in everything but looks." At this Jasmine looked at Rose in confusion. But before Jasmine could say anything, Rose continued, "Cousin Fred looks a lot like Uncle George."

Jasmine smiled sadly, tears running down her face. Rose stared at Jasmine in surprise, they were both crying. "You know you could kind of joke about your cousin Fred looking like his father." Jasmine said after calming down.

Rose sniffed, "Why is that?"

"Because Uncle Fred and Uncle George are identical twins right?" Rose nodded, trying to figure out where Jasmine was going with this. "That means that your cousin Fred looks like both of his father _and_ uncle." Rose stared at Jasmine for a moment, not understanding what she meant. Then it hit her and Rose started to laugh, hard. It wasn't long before Jasmine joined Rose in laughing at the joke.

"Jasmine!" A voice called from down stairs. Jasmine turned toward the source of the voice, and then turned to Rose.

"I think Hannah is calling me." Jasmine said, walking toward the door.

"Really?" Rose asked. "I'd say that sounds like Heather."

Jasmine stared at Rose for a second, "Was that a joke I just heard?"

Rose laughed and nodded. "Believe it or not I can joke when I want to."

Jasmine laughed as well, "I believe I'm rubbing off on you dear Rose." She said with a sly smile.

Rose shook her head, "Nope, that'll be James doing that."

"Which James? Your James or my James?" Jasmine asked with a confused look on her face.

"James Sirius." Rose answered.

"Oh, not James Arthur?" Jasmine asked with a pout.

Rose laughed again, enjoying the jokes she and Jasmine are making up. Before the girls could continue they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"There you two are." Hannah exclaimed. Both Rose and Jasmine jumped in surprise. "Uncle Harry is looking for you both. He said he might have found a way for you four to get back to where ever you came from Rose." Hannah said this while looking at Rose dead in the eye.

"Thank you Hannah." Jasmine said with a smile.

Hannah shrugged "Yeah whatever, I'm starting to get annoyed with Jamie and James Sirius' jokes anyway."

Jasmine giggled, "I agree. But at least they are having fun with it."

"Only you would say that Jasmine." Hannah said while shaking her head. Jasmine glared at her cousin in response.

Rose looked from Jasmine to Hannah and back again trying to figure out why these two girls were treating each other the way they are. It seems to be a lot of negative vibes between the cousins, but why? Rose wanted to figure that out.

The three girls stared at each other for a moment before Hannah spoke. "Like I said, Uncle Harry wants to see you Rose." Then she left the room.

Rose exchanged looks with Jasmine. "What was that about?" Rose asked, confused on the behavior of Hannah.

"I think Papa might have found a solution to our problem." Jasmine said with excitement in her voice. "C'mon let's go see what it is." Jasmine said as she pulled Rose with her down the stair case.

"Are you telling us that we can use the two way mirror Aberforth owns and try to contact your brothers, Rose and Scorpius?" Hermione Weasely asked her niece.

Lily nodded and smiled. 'Finally she gets it!' she thought.

"It could work Hermione." Astoria said, making Hermione look at her surprised. "As long as someone from the group has another mirror we can contact them by using Aberforth's mirror. Providing that he lets us use it of course."

"James always carries a mirror with him. I thought he just liked to look at his reflection." Lee Jr. said, remembering his friend never leaving the dorm without a mirror.

"I think he uses that mirror to keep in contact with Fred. They made their own two way mirrors after Dad would tell us stories about it." Lily explained.

"Is that who he talks to?" Lee asked now understanding what James was up to. All this time he thought James was just talking to himself.

Lily nodded. "They began using the mirrors since last year when Fred graduated from Hogwarts."

The two adults and Lee Jr. looked at Lily, once again, like she was insane. She wasn't insane at all. She was telling the truth.

"So what do we need to do to contact Scorpius and the others using Aberforth's mirror Lily?" Astoria asked, now getting _very_ curious about this whole idea of using Aberforth's mirror.

Lily smiled at Scorpius' mother. This woman had a very good head on her shoulders. "We ask Mr. Dumbledore if we can use it first then we say for instance, Scorpius Malfoy and see if he responds. If he does we can figure out where he and the others are. It'll be easier to get them back."

"What if they don't respond?" a voice asked.

Everyone gasped. The voice came from the bookshelves. "Who's there?" Lee Jr. asked, getting his wand out like he was ready to attack.

Lily looked at Lee Jr. after the boy got his wand out and rolled her eyes. "Put your wand away Lee. I know who that voice belongs to." Lily ordered the 7th year Gryffindor.

"Who?" Lee asked, he didn't put his wand away.

Instead of answering, Lily walked toward where the voice came from. She came back with a boy with curly brown hair, freckles all over his face and bright blue eyes.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger….That's it for this chapter. It took a looonnnggg time to write this one. This chapter is 10 pages long! Wow! Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Please review Can anyone guess who Lily came back with? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry about last chapter with everything jumbled all together. I had breaks in between scenes but when I posted the chapter the breaks were gone! _

_2__nd__ A/N: I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed and/or made this story put into their favorites or have subscribed for the favorite alert. However for those who have favored my story or have subscribed for the favorite alert and not reviewed, I would like to ask those of you to please tell me why you have favored this story. Why do you like it so much? What is your favorite chapter so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Who is your favorite character, why do you like him/her? Please I'm pleading, review after reading because I enjoy reading what people think, it gives me a boost of confidence to continue and makes me __very, very__ happy!_

_Thank you_

_~Jasmine_Potter07~_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter except the Alternate Universe's next generation._

Chapter 5: The Flower in the Mirror

"Hugo!" Hermione exclaimed, really surprised to see her son.

"How did you know it was me, Lily?" Hugo asked, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know your voice anywhere dear cousin. It's not that hard. Plus I'm in Ravenclaw or have you forgotten that?" Lily said, smirking.

Hugo laughed, "I should have known you would use the fact that you are in Ravenclaw against me. Too bad I can use the fact that I'm in Gryffindor against you Lils."

Lily looked at Hugo with confusion. "Why would you do that?"

Hugo laughed again, "No reason Lily." Then he turned to the others at the table. "Hi mum, what's up?"

Hermione, despite the fact that she was happy to see her son, wasn't pleased at all. "Hugo please tell me why you were spying on us."

Hugo looked sheepishly at his mother. "I heard about what happened to James, Al, Rose and Scorpius and I wanted to help."

"How did you find us?" Astoria asked.

"I saw Uncle Harry and figured if he was here so were mum and dad. I was right because I saw dad coming out of the Headmistress' office with Aunt Ginny, Lee's dad and Mr. Malfoy. They saw me and asked me if I'd seen you all. I said no, and then they asked me if I could go look for you. I suggested to them to look in the library. That made dad laugh and he called me 'Your mother's son.' What does that mean mum?"

Hermione laughed and hugged her son. "It means your dad thinks you are a lot like me Hugo. It's not a bad thing."

Hugo nodded at his mother and looked at Lily, ready to discuss the dilemma they are trying to solve. "So like I said before what would happen if you put your theory to the test and you don't get a response?"

The others took a moment to ponder Hugo's question. Until Lily, being the clever Ravenclaw that she was to answer. "We will have to try it and if we fail we'll try something else."

Hugo raised a brown eyebrow "Like what Lily?"

"We can try using a spell or try to re create the potion they accidently made to make them disappear."

"That'll be too dangerous Lily. We would have to wait and see what happens before we do something else." Hermione told her niece with a serious look.

Lily nodded her understanding at her Aunt. She hoped that they didn't have to go with plan B if the mirror didn't work. If plan B didn't work then they were lost, completely.

"What should we do now Hermione?" Astoria asked.

"We need to go to the Hogs Head and ask Aberforth if we can use his mirror. I'm sure he'll let us use it after we explain the situation to him." Hermione answered.

"Can we be there when you try it out mum?" Hugo asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated to answer but one look at her son, she knew the answer. "I don't see why not. Is there a Hogsmede weekend coming up?"

"Yes," Lee Jr. answered before the others had the chance. "It's tomorrow."

"Perfect, we can do it then but only if Aberforth lets us use his mirror." Hermione said with a smile.

Lily was jumping up and down excitedly inside. She was _finally_ going to help her brothers, Rose and Scorpius get back!

The next day Lily was standing at the bottom of the Grand Stair case waiting for Hugo and Lee Jr. They were going to Hogsmede as a group. As the boys reached Lily, they both smiled at her.

"C'mon let's go!" Lily said as she grabbed the two boys by their wrists and with unknown strength, pulled them out of the Grand Entrance and onto Hogwarts Grounds.

"Someone's excited about today." Hugo stated as he followed his cousin and fellow Gryffindor (Lee Jr.) into Hogsmede.

Lily laughed in response.

The unlikely trio walked along the long road of Hogsmede, stopping here and there to look into a few shops. (Like Honey dukes sweet shop.) When they _finally_ reached the Hogshead Lily stopped suddenly.

"What wrong Lils?" Hugo asked his cousin with concern in his blue eyes.

Lily hung her head. "What if this doesn't work?" Lily said quietly. She didn't even notice Hugo and Lee Jr. exchange nervous looks.

"You are becoming doubtful now?" Lee Jr. asked, outraged. "After everything you did to get us this far. Potter this _will_ work!" Despite the fact that he was outraged, Lee Jr. put a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily raised her head to look at Lee Jr.'s outraged face. That look that he gave her told her that she was being ridicules. How on earth could a Ravenclaw doubt herself?

Without a word to Hugo and Lee Jr. Lily went to the door, opened it and walked in with determination. The boys followed her clearly worried about the 4th year Ravenclaw. When the three teenagers entered the Hogshead they were greeted by the owner of the pub. Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Hello, Lily, Hugo, and Lee I've been expecting you. Your parents are upstairs, go ahead up." Aberforth greeted, as he took some glasses and wiped them clean. Lily nodded to Aberforth as to say thank you.

"Mum told you what's going on then?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah she did. I'm not surprised though. Your cousin is bit of a trouble maker." Aberforth said as he looked at the three teenagers knowingly.

"It was an accident sir. James only wanted to prank some….um…people." Lee said, standing up for his friend and looking nervously toward Hugo and Lily.

Aberforth laughed and shook his head. "Alright go upstairs, your parents are waiting in the first room on the right." He said as he ushered the three up the flight of stairs. Lily, who was the first one to climb up the stairs, was very shocked to see who was in the room Aberforth said to go in.

"Dad," Lily said, she saw her mother, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione (or course she would be here.), the Malfoys and Mr. Jordan Sr.

"Hello Lily pad." Harry greeted with a smile. Lily blushed at the nickname because right when her father said that Hugo and Lee Jr. walked in. "Hello Hugo, Lee Jr."

"Hi Uncle Harry." Hugo greeted.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Lee Jr. greeted, then looked for his father and went over to him.

"Now that everyone is here let's get started." Hermione told the group. She then walked over to a mirror that was hanging beside the fireplace.

"Who should be the one to try to contact Scorpius and the others?" Astoria asked.

Hermione looked at Astoria for a moment, searching for an answer, and then looked at Lily. "I think since it was Lily's idea, she should be the one."

Everyone mumbled their agreement to this plan, except for Lily. "Me? Why me?" Lily asked surprised.

"It's a great idea Lily. Go for it dear." Ginny said, encouragingly.

"If anyone should try it it's you sweet heart. As Hermione said it was your idea." Harry said, putting a hand on his daughter's should, showing her his support.

Lily smiled at her parents. Then faced the mirror and said three words that would tell the group that they could contact the four missing Hogwarts students "James Sirius Potter"

Rose was once again shocked. When she and Jasmine came downstairs to see what was going on she didn't expect to see her cousins' face in a mirror.

Apparently Heather was the one to pick up the mirror that James had put on the table. When she saw a face that wasn't her own, Heather screamed and got her father, who in turn got Harry Potter, who then asked Hannah to get Rose and Jasmine.

"Lily!" Rose said, excited. She smiled at her cousin.

"Rosie! Oh my gosh I'm so happy to see you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lils how on earth did you know to use the mirror?" James asked who was now holding the mirror.

"Do you really have to ask that question James Sirius, I'm in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake?" Lily said, annoyed. "I remember the stories Dad use to tell us about a looking glass that can be used to communicate with someone else."

"Brilliant!" Jamie exclaimed. He was sitting beside James Sirius.

"Who was that James?" Lily asked.

Rose could help but laugh as James turned the mirror so that Lily could see Jamie for the first time.

"Is that your double or something? Where are you exactly?" Lily asked, confused.

James turned the mirror back to himself before answering, "The boy you just saw is not my double. His name is James as well but everyone has been calling him Jamie so they can tell us apart. To answer your other question, we are in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Lily asked, and then she turned behind her. "Hold on is Albus and Scorpius with you too?"

"Yes everyone is here." James answered.

Lily smiled, "Wicked! Someone else wants to talk to you guys." Then the mirror was blank for a second until a new face appeared.

"Hugo!" Rose yelled. She was so happy to see her brother that she forgot that he wasn't really there and took the mirror from James Sirius' hands.

"Oi!"

"Be quiet James." Jasmine hushed James Sirius.

"Hugo I'm so glad to see you." Rose said with a smile.

"Glad to see you too Rosie and I want to say on behalf of mum and dad that what on earth were you thinking?"

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Hugo asked.

"No it was an accident. Honest, Al, Scorpius and I were in Potions when James came in telling Professor Slughorn that there was an emergency and that he was needed at once by the Headmistress. He left and so did everyone else, wondering what the emergency was. Al and Scorpius wanted to see what the emergency was and convinced me to go with them. When we got to the spot there was no one there. So we went back to the Potions classroom and we found James and one of his friends standing over a caldron and putting a lot of ingredients that could cause an explosion into the caldron. We tried to get them to stop but they didn't and the next thing we know is that the room turned black and there was a loud boom and then I wake up at the Burrow in another dimension, meeting Jasmine and her family." Rose said, a bit out of breath.

"Who's Jasmine?" Hugo asked.

Rose smiled and motioned for Jasmine to come over to her. She then handed Jasmine the mirror so that Hugo could see her.

"Hi." Was all Jasmine said. She seemed shocked.

"You look like Albus and James." Hugo said, amazed that she resembles Hugo's cousins.

"Thank you, Hugo. You won't believe this but James and Jamie have been making jokes about how much they look alike. It's getting a little annoying and before you ask Jamie is my twin brother."

"Wow, that's amazing. What house are you in at Hogwarts?"

"I'm in Gryffindor, why?"

"You sound like you're in Ravenclaw, like my cousin Lily."

Jasmine stared at Hugo-in-the-mirror, shocked. "Well, no one has ever said that to me before. Thank you, Hugo."

Hugo smiled, "Your welcome Jasmine. It was nice to meet you. There are some other people who want to talk to Rose and the others."

"Alright, talk to you later. This is weird, I feel like I'm talking on a phone." Jasmine said, with a laugh. Jasmine then saw the mirror blank out before another face appeared.

"Aunt Hermione!" Jasmine exclaimed. The Hermione-in-the-mirror looked at Jasmine confused but smiled and said, "Hello I'm looking for my daughter Rose."

"She's right here Aunt Hermione."

"May I talk to her please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, and who might you be?"

"My name is Jasmine Potter." Jasmine said, she didn't notice Hermione-in-the-mirror's eyes widen. Jasmine just handed the mirror back to Rose.

Rose however did notice her mother's eyes widen at hearing Jasmine's name. She wondered if her mother will tell her father and Uncle Harry about this.

"Hi mum, it's great to see you." Rose said getting her mother's attention.

"Rose you have greatly worried your father and I to death with this. However I'm very happy that you are safe." Rose hung her head; she didn't mean to make her parents worry about her. She just wanted to stop James Sirius from doing something dangerous.

"Aunt Hermione, there are some people here who can help Rose and the boys get back to your world." Jasmine said, standing beside Rose who was holding the mirror.

"How can they help? And whom are you speaking of?"

"They can help by…um…well I don't really know but I do think they are the best people to help Rose and the others get back home." Jasmine said while scratching her head. She then continued, "The people I'm speaking of are Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and… you…" Jasmine said, looking in the mirror.

Hermione-in-the-mirror looked shocked when Jasmine answered her question. "Did…you…say Severus Snape?" Hermione-in-the-mirror asked while stuttering.

"Yes ma'am."Jasmine said with a nod, and then she noticed Hermione-in-the-mirror's face turn pale. "Are you alright Aunt Hermione?"

"I'm quite alright dear." Hermione-in-the-mirror lied, she wasn't quite alright. She was shocked to know that Severus Snape was _alive_. Then Hermione-in-the-mirror decided to ask Jasmine some questions. "Jasmine why do you call me Aunt?"

"The Hermione Granger in this world is my godmother, so when I first saw you I thought you were her…" Jasmine answered politely. Hermione-in-the-mirror nodded, that made sense.

The next question Hermione-in-the-mirror asked very cautiously or she thought. "You said that Severus Snape is one of the people who can help Rose and the boys get back, how can that be when he's no longer living?"

Jasmine didn't answer. She stared at Hermione for a long time. Then sat the mirror down on the kitchen table and ran out the room without a word.

Rose exchanged looks with everyone else in the room. "I'll go get her." Ginny Potter said softly and left the room to comfort her daughter.

"Hello? Jasmine?" called Hermione in the mirror. Rose went to hold the mirror but Harry Potter beat her to it.

"Hermione?"

"Harry? Wow Jasmine looks so much like you. What happened? Where's Jasmine?"

"We all heard your questions. Jasmine is out of the room. Is it true that Severus…?"

"What are you talking about Harry? Severus Snape died at the Battle of Hogwarts by Voldemort's giant snake!"

"Hermione you are forgetting that you are talking to a different Harry Potter from the one you know. During the Battle of Hogwarts Severus Snape was attacked by Voldemort's snake _but_ he survived."

Hermione-in-the-mirror's eyes grew as wide as golf balls "How?"

"You…Well I mean the Hermione in this world carried antidotes for poisons everywhere she went after what happened to Ron in 6th year. She wanted to be careful. When Severus was attacked Mione and I helped him after Voldemort left. He had a tough recovery but today he's walking and talking like the attack never happened. He is also Jasmine's Godfather and they are extremely close."

"Oh no I hope I didn't upset her!"

Harry shook his head, "You didn't know and I'm sure Ginny is telling Jasmine that as we speak. She'll understand, she's a lot like her godmother." Harry said the last part with a smile.

Hermione-in-the-mirror smiled as well. "Is Ron there too?" Hermione-in-the-mirror asked.

Harry nodded but frowned. "If you want to talk to him be warned that things between him and your other self have changed. They do not get along very well. I'm sure if he sees you he'll think you're the Hermione from our world like what Jasmine did and start being a bit of a git."

Hermione in the mirror looked at Harry in confusion. "Why is that aren't they married?"

"No they married other people."

Rose watched the conversation between Uncle Harry and her mother go on. She couldn't help but feel really sad that her mother had to ask that question that cause Jasmine to run out of the room. Of course her mother didn't know but she could have at least been a bit more cautious of what to ask and not assume that this world was exactly like their own, it was clear that it wasn't. She looked around the room and watched James Sirius and Jamie talking quietly to themselves. She noticed Heather and Hannah sitting with their mother. Heather was sitting at attention, very aware of what was going on. Hannah was slumped beside Heather, looking rather bored. Lavender was looking worried but also a little bored at the same time.

Then something caught the attention of some of the adults. "What was that?" Ron asked to no one.

Rose got up from her seat and looked out of a window. She noticed some of the adults did the same.

Rose turned around to see Harry done talking to the two way mirror. He smiled at her, his emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief. "You're mother asked me to tell you that she had to leave and she'll contact you when she found a way to get you and the boys back to your world."

Rose nodded in thanks. Then pointed to the window, "Who is that walking towards the house?" Rose asked.

Harry looked outside thorough the window. He exchanged looks with Ron who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Rose waited for Harry to answer but before he could the front door opened, Rose's eyes widen in shock when she saw who it was standing in the door way….

A/N: There's chapter 5! Hope you all have enjoyed it! I wonder who it is standing in the door way of the Burrow…. *smiles evilly*


	6. Chapter 6

In Another Dimension Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey has anyone noticed the first letters in James, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius names spells J.A.R.S.? LOL! I still can't get the breaks right! That's sooo annoying! I'm really sorry about that. Please enjoy chapter 6 and don't forget to review! Without giving the newest character away I wanted to say that I've tried to keep this character as close to canon as possible but this character is different in a very special way then its canon counterpart so if any readers notice the similarities between this character and the character in canon that is why. _

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything to do with Harry Potter except for the Alternate generation (not counting Victorie) and the plot.

The Godfather, Pranks and Ferrets Oh my!

_Recap: __Rose waited for Harry to answer but before he could the front door opened, Rose's eyes widen in shock when she saw who it was standing in the door way…_

"Uncle Sev!" Jasmine screamed happily, she ran past Rose like the speed of light to hug the man in the door way.

"Who's that Jamie?" Al asked, looking confused.

Jamie looked at Al then Rose, seeing both cousins confused he smiled, "That is Severus Snape, Jasmine's godfather. Do not prank him." Jamie said the last part looking straight at James Sirius as if he knew what James Sirius was thinking.

"Why?" James asked, watching Jasmine talk happily to her godfather.

"Because he'll know before you prank him. I've tried trust me. It's like he reads your mind."

James puffed out his chest arrogantly. "I'd like to see this Snape guy try to stop one of my pranks. I'm going to prank him just to see what will happen."

Jamie's eyes widen in horror. "James that's not a good idea, he'll get mad. Please don't; just stick with pranking my uncles and cousins. I warn you _do not_ prank Severus."

Rose could tell by the look on James' face that he wasn't going to listen to Jamie's warning. She even looked at Al and saw that he had the same look as her. He knew as well that James wasn't going to listen to Jamie. At all!

Then Jasmine came over with Severus Snape behind her. "Al, James, Rose, Scorpius I want you all to meet my godfather, Severus Snape."

Severus nodded to everyone in greeting. "My goddaughter has briefed me with your situation. I believe I can help."

Rose smiled happily at hearing that.

"Professor…." Al started but was interrupted.

"I am no longer a Professor; you may address me as Severus or sir."

"It's an honor to meet you Sir." Al said respectfully and held out his hand for Severus to shake.

Severus shook Al's hand and the two stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

"You look extraordinary like your father."

Al blushed, "Thank you sir."

"If I may what is your full name?" Severus asked Al.

"Albus Severus Potter." Rose saw Severus' eyes widen at hearing Al's full name.

Then Severus looked at James. "James Sirius." James said this with pride.

Severus nodded. "How did you get here?"

"A potion accident." Scorpius answered for everyone. Severus looked at Scorpius as if seeing him for the first time.

"What's your name young man?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm guessing that you are the son of Draco Malfoy correct?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes sir. I'm his only child."

Severus nodded then turned to Jasmine. "I hope you have contacted your godmother Jasmine. She would want to know about this." He waved his hand toward James Sirius, Rose, Al and Scorpius indicating that he was talking about them.

"I haven't yet Uncle Severus. But I'll do it now excuse me." Jasmine said as she went upstairs to send an owl to her godmother.

With Jasmine out of the room, Rose felt very awkward being in the company of a man she has never met until now. She has been told by her parents that Severus Snape was their Potions professor back when they were 1st years to 5th year. Then in 6th year he was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The year after that he was made Headmaster of Hogwarts, the same year he died. His portrait hangs in the Headmistress' Office beside Albus Dumbledore now.

"What is your full name Rose?" Severus asked, making Rose jump in surprise.

"Rose Weasely"

"Weasely you say?" Severus asked, raising a black eyebrow.

Rose nodded and smiled.

"Let me guess your father is Ron correct?"

Rose nodded again. Wondering how he knew that information.

"You look a lot like Ron when he was your age except that you are a girl. You also remind me of Hermione, with that hair of yours."

Rose blushed and started to smooth out her bushy hair as a response.

Severus then turned to Albus. "You and I share a name. Did your father name you after Albus Dumbledore and myself?"

"Yes sir. He said that both you and Professor Dumbledore were both Headmasters at Hogwarts."

Severus raised a black eyebrow in question. "Interesting, it seems a lot of things happened in your world that never happened in this world."

"What do you mean sir?" Scorpius asked.

_A/N: This next part is going to be in James Sirius' Point of View. I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good. Enjoy._

While Rose, Al and Scorpius continued to talk to Severus Snape, James Sirius slipped into the shadows so he could prank Severus Snape. He had a few tricks up his sleeves he wanted to try. He got a bucket from the shed outside, filled it with water from the sink in the kitchen. Making sure that no one saw him; he found string and tied it to the bucket's handle. Then he got his wand out of his pocket robes (thank Merlin he could use magic outside school now!), levitated the bucket while opening the kitchen door just enough for the bucket to hold by itself, well until someone opens the door that is… James put his wand back in his robes pocket and slipped back toward the living room but was met by Jasmine, who was coming down the stairs from owling her godmother.

"James? Is everything alright?" Jasmine asked with concern in her voice.

James froze right where he stood. He wasn't prepared for getting caught. "Yes, everything is fine Jasmine I was just getting a drink on water." James lied.

Jasmine stared at James for a moment. James gulped, wondering if she'll buy the lie or not. "I don't believe you." Jasmine said in an 'I know you're lying' tone of voice.

James gulped again. "What were you doing in the kitchen?" Jasmine asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I…"

"Were you setting up a prank?" Jasmine asked.

James' eyes widen in shock _'How in the world did she know what I was doing?'_ James thought. Unless…. No…she has pulled pranks before….

The two Potters continued to stare at each other without a word before they heard a scream coming from the kitchen. James slowly broke eye contact with Jasmine to see who was pranked. He hoped it was Severus Snape, if not then he was in trouble…well if someone can prove it was him that is….

"JASMINE ELIZABETH POTTER!" Someone screamed. James saw Jasmine jump then look at him.

"Oh no…" Jasmine groaned.

The person who screamed came out of the kitchen soaking wet from head to toe. James groaned in horror. Severus Snape didn't find his prank….Hannah Weasely did.

_A/N: This is the end of James Sirius' POV. Mischief Managed. Now it's the beginning of Hannah's POV. _

Hannah Lavender Weasely was very, very angry. She was soaking wet from head to toe and to top it all the outfit that she was wearing was her favorite outfit that she owned. She knew who did this, there was no questioning it. Her cousin Jasmine pranked her. Why though why does Jasmine have to prank her? That question would never be answered sadly.

Hannah stared at Jasmine and James Sirius, "why did you prank me?" she asked Jasmine in the calmest tone of voice she could conger up.

"I didn't do that Hannah; I just came downstairs from owling Aunt Hermione. Besides I would never prank you unless you did something to deserve it." Jasmine said calmly.

Hannah didn't believe it. She knew her cousin was lying, she just knew. "You're lying Jasmine I know you were the one that did this. You have ruined my favorite outfit!" Hannah yelled, now getting the attention of the other people in the house.

"I don't lie Hannah Lavender Weasely so quit while you're ahead." Jasmine responded, her face turning a light shade of pink out of anger.

Hannah noticed the adults and some cousins, including Rose, Al, and Scorpius now coming into the hall, wondering what all the noise was. When she saw her father she quickly ran to him showing him her ruined outfit. "Look what Jasmine did to me Daddy." Hannah pouted.

"Oh, calm down Hannah a drying spell will fix that in a second." Aunt Ginny said, waving her wand and instantly Hannah's favorite outfit was dry as if it was never wet.

"Uncle Ron it wasn't me honest." Jasmine said.

Hannah saw her father step forward, standing in front of Jasmine. "If you didn't prank Hannah then who did?"

Hannah was shocked. How could her father believe Jasmine more than his own daughter?

"Who was in the kitchen before Hannah was?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Jasmine!" Hannah yelled, pointing to her cousin like her life depended on it.

"I saw James Sirius walking out from the kitchen when I was coming down the stairs." Jasmine said, ignoring Hannah.

Everyone looked at James. Hannah did as well and felt somewhat ashamed of yelling at Jasmine for something she didn't do. Somewhat…

"Did you prank Hannah?" Ron asked James Sirius.

James nervously looked around before answering. "I was trying to prank Severus. I didn't mean to prank Hannah." James looked at Hannah right in the eye. "I'm really sorry Hannah."

Hannah huffed and walked away from the group with her nose up in the air.

_A/N: That's the end of Hannah's POV Hannah is a piece of work isn't she? Now back to Rose's POV._

Rose watched Hannah leave the hall way. She couldn't believe the selfishness the girl who is sort of was her sister had.

"I apologize on behalf of my daughter James." Rose heard Ron tell James Sirius. "Jasmine likes to prank people and I think that's why Hannah thought it was Jasmine."

"Uncle Ron I _only_ prank people who deserve it. I know better than to prank Hannah." Jasmine said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Could you give us an example Jasmine?" Severus asked.

Jasmine smiled, laughter dancing in her hazel eyes. "Ok, back in 2nd year when Danny turned my hair Slytherin green. I got him back by turning his hair pink."

Rose looked at Al and James Sirius who both roared with laughter. Rose even saw Scorpius grinning from ear to ear.

"I was trying to turn his hair Gryffindor red but something went wrong and his hair came out pink." Jasmine continued, her face slightly turning a light pink.

"That was you?" Ron asked his niece. "When your father told me about that I thought it was Jamie and Blake or even Fiona and Gloria."

"Why would Fiona and Gloria prank Danny if they don't know him? Besides it was all in good fun. He laughed about it later and said he'll get me back one of these days."

"How did you respond to that?" Ron asked.

"I said let the prank war begin." Jasmine said with a smirk. Ron laughed.

Rose listen to Jasmine and Ron continue to talk. She had to admit hearing about that prank was really funny and impressive. Who knew that Jasmine could prank?

"Could you tell us more about pranks you've pulled?" James Sirius asked, looking like a child finding presents under the Christmas tree.

Jasmine laughed, "Perhaps another time. I'm expecting someone here that you four just have to meet."

"How did you turn…what's his name again? Oh Danny's hair pink without him knowing?" Scorpius asked.

"A potion but I had help from someone who is in the same house as Danny."

"What house is he in? Slytherin I bet since you did say he's a Malfoy right?" Scorpius said, sounding excited.

Jasmine nodded her answer. "You're right Scorpius. I'm guessing you are also in Slytherin too?"

"Yes." Scorpius answered proudly.

Jasmine looked out of the living room window, squealed and said, "Come on they're here!" She led Rose, Al, James Sirius and Scorpius outside where the five teenagers saw three figures standing by a tree on the edge of the yard.

Rose wondered who Jasmine wanted them all to meet. As the five teenagers came closer to the three figures Rose could make out that one of the figures looked _very_ familiar.

The three figures were an adult and two teenagers. The woman had long slightly bushy brown hair and brown eyes. One of the teenagers was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had blond hair and brown eyes just like the woman with them. The girl had curly brown hair, not bushy, curly and grey eyes.

Jasmine was the first to get to the three newcomers. She yelled happily, "Aunt Hermione!" and hugged the woman, who smiled and laughed as Jasmine hugged her.

'Mum?' Rose thought, still shocked even though Jasmine told her that her godmother was Hermione Granger….err…Malfoy.

"Oh my Merlin!" Al whispered.

"Bloody hell," James Sirius groaned.

"Wow," Scorpius said, a bit surprised.

Jasmine came out of the hug with her godmother and turned to the teenagers. She smiled at both of them and turned to the other four. "James, Al, Rose, Scorpius I want you all to meet my godmother, Hermione Malfoy and two of her children and my best friends, Danny and Jane."

"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to meet you all." Hermione greeted.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Scorpius said with a smile. Scorpius then turned to Danny who looked at him in return.

"We could be twins." Danny said with a smirk.

"Or clones." Scorpius added, also with a smirk.

"Or boneheads." Jasmine said with a laugh.

"Not funny Jas."

"I think it's hilarious Dan not everything has to be _Sirius_ get it because that's James _Sirius_' name." Jasmine joked.

Both of the boys rolled their eyes at Jasmine.

Rose was too shocked to speak. She was having a staring contest with the girl Jasmine introduced as Jane. She resembled her mother a great deal, except for her eyes. Rose did too, there were two differences between the girls. Rose had red hair and her father's blue eyes. Jane had their mother's brown hair and (Rose is guessing here) her father's eyes. Both girls had their mother's 'bushy/curly' hair.

"It's nice to meet you Rose. Did you know that we look a lot alike?" Jane said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, it's very easy to see. If I had brown hair, we could be twins."

"Like Dan and Scorpius." Jane said, watching her brother and Scorpius talking for a moment.

"Or James Sirius and Jamie." Rose added, who looked at her cousin who was talking to um…Rose's….mother or Danny and Jane's mother…

"Did Jasmine tell you what happened?" Rose asked, wondering if Jasmine told Jane the situation they are in.

Jane shook her head. "No, but she told mum and mum has told Danny and I a little bit of what happened. Plus my brother and I wanted to meet you guys in person so that's why we came."

"So it was supposed to be just your mum?" Rose asked, a little confused.

Jane smiled, "Yes but Danny and I convinced her to let us come. It wasn't easy either."

Rose laughed, understanding what Jane meant. She was tried to convince her mother more than once to let her do things or get something she wanted.

The nice moment was ruined by a very angry yell coming from the house.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The angry voice echoed outside, making the group jump in surprise.

"Jas didn't you tell me that Ron was being distracted." Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Yes. I asked Aunt Lavender to distract Uncle Ron while you are here. I guess he didn't by it."

"Now Jasmine," Hermione started to lecture but was cut off by Rose. "Mrs. Malfoy maybe you should leave. If I know my dad, he'll be angry for a long time and it's never good." Rose said, also looking worried. In her 16 years of living she has seen her father angry about three times. All three times they were no picnic.

Hermione smiled at Rose. "That's very nice of you dear but I can handle Ron. He doesn't scare me."

"Hey mum can you see the similarities of Rose and I. If Rose had brown hair we'd be twins." Jane said, distracting everyone who laughed from Ron.

Rose blushed at Jane for that comment while everyone else laughed happily.

That is until Ron Weasely, Jasmine's uncle and the man Rose looked up to her whole life came and ruined it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing at my house you traitor and with your Malfoy spawn no less." Ron asked Hermione.

Rose couldn't believe her father (technically he isn't but he has the same name, face, hair and eyes as her father. It's a bit weird and confusing.)

"I was invited by Jasmine and she said she had permission to invite me as for my children, Ronald, they wanted to come." Hermione calmly answered.

Rose saw Ron step forward as if to hurt Hermione but then Jasmine stepped in his way, protecting Hermione, Jane and Danny.

"You take one more step toward my godmother and her children I will take my wand out and hex you until you can't hold a wand." Jasmines threaten her uncle, with a very angry look on her face.

"You wouldn't hex me Jas. I'm your Uncle." Ron pleaded, shocked that his niece was threatening him. He should know better.

"You were going to hurt Aunt Hermione. I protect the people I love! Either go back to the house or be hexed." Jasmine responded, taking out her wand, showing her Uncle that she means business.

Rose was certain that Jasmine inherited her mother's temper. She could see Lily there as well.

"Don't you love me Jas. I'm your Uncle!" Ron screamed.

"Not when my uncle is going to hurt someone he's supposed to be friends with and that friend is my godmother!" Jasmine screamed back.

"You don't know what happened between that traitor and me. You wouldn't understand, you are just a child!"

Rose could tell by the look on her 'mother's' face that the word 'traitor' was enough to reach the boiling point. Hermione put a hand on Jasmine's shoulders, telling her to step aside without saying a word. Surprisingly Jasmine slowly stepped aside.

"Traitor?"Hermione said in a very calm voice. Ron took out his wand for protection (like he'll need it.) "Who's the traitor when I invited you to my wedding and you sent the invitation back unopened? Who's the traitor when I sent pictures of Jane and Danny when they were born to you and you sent them back to me, the pictures ripped to pieces? Who's the traitor that has told lies to his children, nieces and nephews about my husband and children even though your children, nieces and nephews have never met my children or husband? Who's the traitor when you refused to be Danny's godfather just because his father is Draco? Who's the traitor when you don't let Jasmine meet her godmother until she goes to Hogwarts? WHO'S THE TRAITOR NOW?" Hermione finished her speech with a slap to Ron's face.

Rose was shocked on the outside but on the inside she was cheering for her mother. She was also angry at her father for doing all of those things. However Rose had to remind herself that this world is different from her own and that her parents went through a lot of different things that jasmine's Uncle Ron and godmother went through. She had to remind herself a lot!

No one spoke as Ron rubbed the spot where Hermione slapped him, glaring at her as he did so. Rose saw other people out of the house, running toward them. 'They must have heard mum scream.' Rose thought.

"Is everyone alright? We heard screaming." Harry asked. He then noticed Hermione. "Hey Mione, how long have you been here?"

"I'm fine Harry; it's great to see you too." Hermione said with a grin.

"Are you really going to greet the traitor as a friend Harry? Whose side are you on?" Ron complained.

"Hermione isn't a traitor Ron, get over it and be friends with her again."

"No. I will not get over it as you put it Harry. What she did was unforgivable." Ron stubbornly said to his brother-in-law.

"Jasmine could you take everyone inside. I need to have a word with your Uncle." Ginny said sweetly to her daughter.

Rose and Jasmine exchanged looks.

"You could show Jane and Danny around the Burrow." Hermione suggested.

"That's a great idea Mione; they haven't seen the Burrow before. Go ahead and give them the tour Jas." Harry said to his daughter.

Jasmine nodded, "C'mon guy follow me." She said to Danny, Jane, Rose, James Sirius and Scorpius. The five teenagers followed Jasmine toward the house and out of site from the adults. Rose wondered what Ginny was going to do to Ron but one thing is for sure, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

NADNADNADNADNADNADNAD

Two hours later while Rose and the others were eating dinner with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, Ginny came back caring what look like a cat carrier with the other adults behind her.

"What's that mum?" Jasmine asked as she looked inside the carrier. Rose and the others did too.

"Your Uncle." Ginny answered, with triumph in her voice.

"What do you mean Aunt Ginny?" Rose asked.

"Ginny dear you didn't, did you?" Molly asked, looking sad.

"He had it coming. Let him be this way for a while." Ginny answered with a smile.

"Wow! Can I stay here forever and be your son?" James Sirius asked after he looked into the carrier one more time.

Ginny laughed, "I don't know if your parents would like that James. What would they do if Al goes back but you don't?"

"Not be happy." James Sirius answered. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Alright you lot off to bed. Danny, Jane it has been wonderful to meet you both. Jasmine has told us very good things about you two." Molly said, while talking over the room of groans and whining from the children.

"It's been nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasely." Jane and Danny said at the same time. They were each giving a hug from Molly before they went to their mother.

"Bye guys." Jasmine called, giving Jane and Danny each good bye hugs.

The Malfoys said their good byes to Rose and the others. Hermione smiled at Rose, "I am very glad to meet you Rose. Jane is right you two do look a lot alike."

"Thank you." Rose said with a smile.

"I'm guessing that Ron is your father?"

"Yes."

Hermione didn't say anything after that. She looked sadly at Rose for a second, "Well, I hope what you witnessed today with Ron doesn't change your opinion of him."

"The Ron in my world is very different from this world. He's caring, funny, doesn't get angry as easily as this Ron does." Rose stopped when she heard Hermione chuckle," He's a good father and husband." She continued.

"I'm sure he is Rose. I hope to help you; your cousins and Scorpius get back home. We have a lot of work to do."

Rose nodded in agreement.

After the Malfoys have left Rose took this opportunity to get a closer look of what is in that carrier. She walked back to the table were the others were finishing their dinner and talking about what went on today and sat in front of the carrier, tilted it and looked inside.

Inside the carrier was an animal with red fur, blue eyes and a long body curled up. Rose stared at the animal amazed. Ron was turned into a ferret….

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. There's more of Lily Luna next chapter. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

In Another Dimension: Chapter 7

The Spell and Going Home

Lily sat on the couch in the room where she, her parents, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Cousin Hugo, and 'friend' Lee Jordan Jr. used the two-way mirror to contact her brothers, Rose and Scorpius. She was shocked to learn about Jasmine, even more shocked when Hugo told her what Jasmine looks like.

"She looks like a girl version of Al if you could believe it but with hazel eyes. She said she's in Gryffindor too." Hugo told her after he talked to Rose.

"Wow." Was all Lily could say. She was_ that_ shocked.

"What else did you find out Hermione?" Lily heard her Uncle Ron ask.

"I was told by the Harry Potter in that world that Severus Snape is alive and well."

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled. Lily looked at her uncle whose face was now a very deep shade of red that clashed with his hair.

"How?" Lily's father asked.

"Poison antidotes. I was told that the Hermione in the other world carried antidotes to poisons with her ever where she went after Ron got poisoned in 6th year. She was with the other Harry when Severus was attacked and they saved him."

"How very noble and brave of them to do that." Ginny said with a smile. "That's also a very smart thing to do. Who else but Hermione."

Lily smiled while everyone else laughed, Aunt Hermione however blushed.

"Thank you Ginny, technically I didn't do that but thanks anyway."

"What else do we know?" Astoria asked the others.

"We know from what Rose said that James was trying to make a potion and he put something in it that wasn't supposed to be there. Then the potion exploded sending them to the other dimension." Hermione answered, while everyone looked stunned.

"Did Rose say what the potion was?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No but I can ask the next time I contact Rose."

"Is there anything else that my other self told you?" Lily heard her father ask then he added, "Man that sounds weird."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Yes there is something else." Hermione paused, "The Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely from Jasmine's world are not married to each other. They married other people." Hermione said this very quickly, not believing it herself.

"Aunt Hermione could you say that again, this time slower?" Lily asked politely.

Hermione sighed but repeated what she said slowly. "The Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely from Jasmine's world are not married to each other." She paused to let the information sink in. "They married other people."

After this information sunk in, one person responded in an uproar. "WHAT HOW COULD WE NOT GET MARRIED? I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I THINK WHO EVER TOLD YOU LIED!"

"Now Ron…" Hermione tried to say but was intuppeted but a voice.

"Hello? This is Jasmine Potter speaking, Hugo are you there?"

"Jasmine!" Hugo yelled, Lily saw a big grin on his face as he ran toward the two way mirror.

"Hey, Hugo." Jasmine greeted with a smile, "I want to report that my godfather found a way to send J.A.R.S. back to your world. Are any adults there with you?"

"Yes who would you like to talk to first? And who is this Jars person." Hugo asked, confused.

Jasmine laughed, "No Hugo not jars, J.A.R.S. It stands for James, Al, Rose and Scorpius. I would like to talk to your mother if that's alright." Jasmine said.

"Sure, here she is." Hugo moved out of the way so that Hermione could talk to Jasmine.

"What did your godfather find out Jasmine?" Hermione asked at once.

"He found a potion that will take about a month to make." Jasmine said excitedly.

"A month!" Ron yelled, angry that he will have to wait a month to get his daughter and nephews back. He moved beside his wife so that Jasmine could see him.

"Yes, Uncle Ron, a month. My parents and the other adults involved with this situation have agreed to ask you guys if you could find another way to get J.A.R.S. home, like a spell or something like that."

"That's a great idea." Astoria exclaimed. "We've been looking already but this time we have something to look for."

"I'm glad you think so Mrs.….um…Malfoy right? Are you Scorpius' mother?"

"Yes dear. That's right." Astoria said with a smile.

Jasmine smiled back. "I see where Scorpius gets his good looks from."

"Who are you talking about when you mentioned the other adults?" Harry asked, getting Jasmine's attention.

Jasmine sighed before answering, "My parents of course. You can guess who I'm talking about." She said this as she looked at Hermione. "Then there are all of my uncles and aunts, my godparents, my grandparents on my mother's side, Professor McGonagall, Professor Malfoy and Professor Longbottom." Jasmine said, counting with her fingers. "I believe that's it but the number increases each day."

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Let me help!" Lily said, getting everyone to look at her, even Jasmine. "After classes tomorrow I can help search for the spell that we need at the library."

Lily looked at Jasmine, who smiled. "You sound so much like my sister it's not even funny." Jasmine then laughed at her own joke.

"What's your sister's name?" Lily asked, curious.

"Her name is Serena Lily. She's in Gryffindor and 14 years old. My whole family thought she would've been sorted into Ravenclaw but she proved everyone wrong." Jasmine answered proudly.

"She was named after my mother, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's right. Serena also has Grandma Lily's eyes." Jasmine said a matter of factly.

"Does she have red hair?" Harry asked, wondering if Jasmine's sister could look like his mother.

"Yes."

Lily's eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she heard. If only she could meet Jasmine's sister who looks, according to Jasmine, like their grandmother, and is the same age as her….

"So what else do we need to do Jasmine?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said before, if you could find time to research for a spell or ….I don't know…my godmother mentioned a portkey…if anyone finds anything contact me or one of the adults as soon as possible. And thanks everyone."

"No problem." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We want to get our children back as soon as possible." Astoria said, with a teary look in her eyes.

"In the mean time will you make sure they stay out of trouble for us?" Harry asked, with a knowing look.

"Of course I will" Jasmine said with a nod, "but I must warn you, trouble seems to find me everywhere I go. Papa calls it the Potter curse."

Everyone who understood what Jasmine meant laughed, "James has that too." Harry said, laughter dancing in his emerald green eyes.

Jasmine grinned, "I've noticed, he already has played a prank on one of my cousins."

"What did he do?" Lily asked, thinking about all the pranks James has pulled over the years.

"He dropped a bucket over my cousin's head. To me he should have tried it a different way but he got her soaking wet and she wasn't too happy about it." Lily couldn't help but giggle and she saw Hugo covering his mouth with his hand, he was laughing too.

"Why would he do that to your cousin?" Astoria asked.

"James was trying to prank my godfather but pranked my cousin instead."

"Who's your godfather?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time.

"Severus Snape." When Jasmine answered Draco's question, Lily saw Mr. Malfoy nod and returned to the chair he recently sat in. "Well I better go now. It was great talking to you all and I'll tell everyone that you'll look for a spell. Once again thanks for the help and contact me or one of the adults as soon as you find something." After everyone said their good byes to Jasmine, she vanished and the two way mirror turned back to a normal mirror.

The next day, after classes were over, Lily was in the library with Hugo looking for a spell that will get her brothers, cousin and Scorpius home. However there was no luck. They couldn't find a single thing! How were they going to get the guys home?

Lily couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about what she had learned from James when she talked to him though the two way mirror at the Hogshead. She learned about Jasmine and her twin brother, who in a funny way was also named James. Both James's, Albus and Jasmine look a lot alike. Those four could be quadruplets!

From Hugo she learned how the four disappeared. James, the stupid dunderhead, wanted to make a potion to use on some Slytherins. According to Rose, the potion James attempted to make exploded because James didn't know what ingredient he put into the caldron he was using, causing the four to disappear. What really stumped Lily was that if Lee Jr. was in the room, why wasn't he affected? What caused Lee Jr. to stay behind?

She learned from her Aunt Hermione, that Severus Snape was alive in the other dimension. She couldn't believe that in some way Al was or is going to meet one of his namesakes in person!

Now, what has blown Lily's Ravenclaw mind away, which has never happened before, was what she learned from Jasmine. She learned from Jasmine about her sister, Serena, in a way is like a green eyed, Gryffindor version of herself, Lily Luna. And she wanted to learn more.

"Lily! I think I found something!" Hugo said excitedly.

That brought Lily back to earth. She looked around and saw Hugo point to something in one of the very old books from the library.

It read:

There is a spell that can transport anyone from one dimension to another. The spell has to be directed to an object. The spell is spoken in Latin.

Spell: _Me ad ubi pertinent_

Merlin

"Merlin? This spell was created by Merlin!" Lily exclaimed in a whisper. She couldn't believe her eyes! "Great job Hugo this is fantastic!" She said this as she hugged her cousin.

"Hey, easy there Lils," Hugo responded after Lily released him.

"Let's go show what you found to the Head Mistress." Lily said, getting up from her chair.

Hugo smiled and marked the page where the spell was, then went over to the librarian, Madam Pince to check out the book. Lily couldn't hold her excitement. After that was done the duo headed towards Professor McGonagall's office to show her the book. Hugo might have found the solution to getting James, Albus, Rose and Scorpius home. She couldn't wait to see them!

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

A few days after Ron was turned into a ferret, Aunt Ginny finally turned him back to normal. Ron wasn't a very happy wizard before, during, and after he was turned into a ferret but he has been cautious around his sister.

All the Weasleys, Potters and Scorpius were once again at the Burrow (Scorpius and Rose stayed with the Potters). The large group was having breakfast outside in the garden when an owl flew to Arthur, the head of the family. Arthur untied the letter from the owl, gave it some bacon and watched it fly away before turning to the letter in his hand.

"Who is the letter from Arthur?" Molly asked.

Arthur read the letter before answering his wife. "It's from Minerva. She says she has good news and requests we all go to Hogwarts."

"That's great!" Ginny exclaimed, getting up from her seat. "Do you think someone from the other dimension found something?"

"That might be it Gin." Harry said to his wife. "When does she expect us Arthur?" Harry asked his father-in-law

"As soon as possible," Arthur answered. Harry immediately got up from his chair.

"We should go." He said as he looked toward Ginny, Ron and Lavender.

"What about us Dad?" Jamie asked, looking around at each adult at the table.

"This doesn't concern you son." Harry then turned to Molly, "Molly could you...

"Of course Harry dear." She said with a smile.

"But Dad…"

"James Arthur, you will stay here." Harry told his son in a serious tone. "Rose, Scorpius, _James Sirius_ and Al may come if they want since this is about them."

Rose, her cousins and Scorpius all exchanged looks with one another.

"Why can't Jamie and Jasmine come with us? They've helped us since the beginning." James Sirius argued.

"He has a point there mate." Ron pointed out.

Harry sighed unsure of what to do. "Fine, James you make a fair argument."

After that was said and the other younger Potters/Weasleys argued how it wasn't fair to them, the Potters, Weasleys (Ron and Lavender) and the children (Rose, James Sirius, Al, Scorpius, Jamie and Jasmine) all headed to Hogwarts by floo powder.

Once everyone got through the floo network, they were greeted by the Head Mistress, Severus Snape, and Professors Malfoy and Granger.

"I see you got my owl." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

"Yes, Professor we did. We came as quickly as we could." Harry answered.

"Uncle Severus!" Jasmine exclaimed as she hugged her godfather.

"Hello goddaughter." Severus greeted.

Rose could see Jasmine smile at Severus, her hazel eyes gleaming with joy.

"What no hug for your godmother Jas?" Hermione Malfoy said looking sad.

Rose smiled at her 'mother' as Jasmine turned around facing her godmother, smiled from ear to ear and hugged her godmother without a thought.

"Granger you are corrupting my niece." Ron said with a growl. His wife smacked him on the back of his head as a warning.

"Ron do you want to be a ferret again?" Ginny asked, taking out her wand. Instead of answering, Ron's face went very pale and shook his head 'no' when Ginny saw this she smirked and pocketed her wand.

"Weasely was turned into a ferret? Draco asked with a smirk. He then looked at Ginny with respect. "Ginny, tell me everything!" Draco said, laughing.

"Draco I already told you remember." Hermione reminded her husband.

"You did when?"

"Two days ago when I went to the Burrow with the twins."

"Jane and Danny?"

"Yes dear." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "They even told you about it and you and Danny kept coming up with jokes about the whole thing." Hermione explained but looking a bit annoyed.

"Oh." Draco said trying to remember. "Now I remember." He then looked at Ginny again. "You are awesome Ginny. I'm glad we are friends now."

Ginny smiled, flattered by the compliment. "Thanks Draco, I'm glad we're friends too, otherwise I would have turned you into a ferret long ago."

Everyone but Draco laughed at the comment. "Not funny guys." He mumbled then sat down in one of the chairs placed before the Headmistress' desk.

"Now that Rose, her cousins and Scorpius are here, Hermione would you tell your children to come here please." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded and sent her otter Patronus out to her children.

"Why are your children here?" Ron asked, not to nicely.

"If you must know Weasely." Draco answered before Hermione could, "My mother couldn't watch them because she is in Italy visiting some old friends."

"What about your father?" Ron growled.

"He's in Azkaban and he's staying there until the day he dies. You of all people should know that. As I recall when you heard the news you were dancing for joy." Draco yelled.

Rose watched her 'father' and Professor Malfoy continue to argue. She couldn't help but look at Scorpius. He wasn't enjoying the adults argue either.

"Could you two stop fighting please?" Scorpius asked. Looking from his 'father' to Rose's 'father' and back again.

Both adults looked at Scorpius like he grew two heads. Draco sighed and nodded as he smiled at Scorpius. "Of course Scorpius. I will stop fighting with Weasely as long as he keeps his temper under control that is." Ron shot a glare toward Draco as a response.

Before anyone could respond to that however, the door opened to revile Danny, Jane and their three brothers and two sisters.

"Jane! Danny!" Jasmine exclaimed, running to each person and giving them a hug. (When she reached Danny however, she hesitated.

"Rose, James Sirius, Al, Scourpis you have met Danny and Jane. I want you to meet my other children."Hermione said as she ushered her children forward. "These two are Alex and Louis; they are 5th years and in Gryffindor like Jane." Hermione pointed to twin boys both with her curly brown hair and their father's grey eyes. Alex however had freckles and was carrying a book in his hand. Rose couldn't help but think of her brother Hugo when she saw Alex.

"Please to meet you." Alex said politely.

"Hello." Louis greeted, in a bored tone.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Scourpis." Scorpius said with a grin.

Hermione continued with the introductions. "These three are Nick, Becca and Sophie. They are triplets, in their 2nd year at Hogwarts and are in Slytherin like Danny."

"All three of them?" Al asked, surprised.

"Yes." The boy, Nick answered. All three siblings had their father's platinum blond hair, their mother's brown eyes. Nick's hair was wavy; he looked like a miniature version of Alex but with blond hair. Becca's hair was curly and a bit thick. And Sophie's hair was straight. Out of the three of them Becca was the only one with freckles.

"Cool!" Al exclaimed, and then he and Nick started a conversation about Slytherin House.

"Nice to meet you all." Rose greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Rose. Jane told us we are sort of like sisters. She also said that if you had brown hair you and Jane would look identical." Becca said with a smile.

Rose nodded, thinking back to when she first met Jane. It seemed like a long time ago.

As the teenagers got the chance to get to know one another, the adults got everyone's attention to tell them the good news.

"As much as I hate to break this up I have a reason why you are all here." Professor McGonagall paused to add effect. "I came in contact with my other self from the other dimension. She said that Rose's brother, Hugo and Al's and James Sirius' sister Lily found a spell to get you all home."

"That's wonderful Minerva!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Hugo did it! I can't believe it!" Rose also exclaimed, happy that her brother was able to find a solution

"Who's Hugo?" Ron asked, looking confused. He turned to Rose as if she would answer him.

And she didn't disappoint. "My little brother, he's in his 4th year and a Gryffindor like me."

"What's the spell Minerva?" Harry asked, curiously.

"It's _Me ad ubi pertinent _but it has to be directed to an object as the spell is cast."

"Like a portkey?" Becca asked.

"Right Miss Malfoy."

"Great let's try it." Harry said as he clapped his hands together.

"What now?" James Sirius and Jamie asked at the same time.

"Yes, now that we know the spell to get you four home, there isn't a moment to lose. You need to get home as soon as possible." Harry explained.

"But…" James Sirius tried to say.

"I don't want them to leave just yet dad. They just got here." Jamie complained.

"Jamie, they need to be with their parents. We are not their parents. You should have realized that it was only a matter of time before they had to go back home." Ginny told her son.

Rose watched Jamie as he was comforted by his parents. In a way they were right. This wouldn't last. Rose looked at Jasmine to find her friend looking sad too. "Jas, you alright?" Rose asked.

Jasmine looked up, her eyes red and tears were falling from her eyes. "No. I always knew this would happen but I didn't know it would end so quickly." She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Jasmine, we'll still be friends. We can still keep contact with the two way mirror." Rose said, trying to cheer her friend up.

It seems to work because as Jasmine heard those words it was like an idea formed in her head. "The two way mirrors…. I have an idea." Jasmine said with a smile, she then went over to her brother and James Sirius who were still arguing with Jamie's parents.

Meanwhile at the other end of the room, Danny and Scorpius were planning something. "So you go in my place and I stay here to get to know your siblings." Scorpius whispered.

"Yes, then when we had enough we switch back and no one will be the wiser."

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad will happen."

"Don't worry Scorp, this is foul proof."

Scorpius raised a blond eyebrow at Danny, unconvinced. "Don't call me Scorp." He hissed.

"Alright. Man you sound like Becca when people call her Rebecca. She hates it."

"Why is that?" Scorpius asked, curiously.

"Not my story to tell." Danny said. He then looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind them. "When we pull this off, don't flirt with Jasmine."

"Why?"

Danny hesitated before answering but he didn't get the chance. "You like her." Scorpius said, very sure that this was true.

"What makes you say that?"

"The warning not to flirt with her, when I asked why you hesitated, and when Jasmine went to hug you, both of you were red in the face. You _really_ like her Dan."

"I do not!" Danny hissed.

"Deny all you want, the truth is there." Scorpius said, and then left to talk to Alex and Al.

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

Thirty minutes later everyone gathered around to say their goodbyes to Rose, James Sirius, Al and Scorpius (*coughDannycough*)

"Behave yourselves." Ginny said, hugging each teenager in turn.

"It was really nice meeting you Rose. Maybe next time you can tell me about Hugo."Ron said to Rose.

"I'm only a mirror call away um…dad…and thanks for everything." She then turned to Lavender. "I only wish I could say goodbye to Hannah, Heather and Blake. Could you tell them that it was fun getting to know them, please?"

"Of course Rose." Lavender said with a sad smile.

"It was nice meeting you all, thank you." Scorpius said to the Malfoys.

"Do you have to go? We just met!" Sophie complained, and then out of nowhere gave Scorpius a hug.

"Like Rose said, I'm only a mirror call away."

"Sophie's right, we just met and you have to leave." Louis said, crossing his hands over his chest. "No fair."

"I think this is reasonable." Alex said who ignored his twin as Louis stuck his tongue out at his brother. "As long as you keep in contact with us then I don't see a problem." He then turned serious. "You must keep in contact with us."

Scorpius laughed at the serious look on Alex's face. "I promise to keep in contact. I will mirror call you once a week."

"Every day!" Sophie yelled.

"Twice a week, once a week if I'm busy." Scorpius said.

"With what?" Nick asked, curious.

"Quidditch, homework, pranks, you name it."

"Girls?" Danny (cough Scorpius cough) asked with a smirk.

Scorpius blushed. "No….just Quidditch and homework…. What makes you think girls Dan?"

Danny's answer was to look at Rose, who was standing by Jasmine; they were both talking to Jane.

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

"Alright everyone gather around. James may we use your two way mirror as the object?" Minerva asked.

James Sirius hesitated but then nodded as he pulled the mirror out of his pocket. "That's a good lad."

"Al, James, Scorpius and Rose stand in a circle and hold on to the mirror." Minerva directed. The teenagers did as they were told. "The rest of you stand back. I said back Miss Potter." Rose looked over her shoulder to see Jasmine, her face wet from crying again, she looked heartbroken that they were leaving.

"I'll say the spell." Al said. He pulled out his wand with his right hand and held on to the mirror with the other. "_Me ad ubi pertinent" _as the spell was cast, a bright yellow light formed around the four teenagers. Then they heard a yell from behind them "NO!" and the four teenagers fell into darkness…..

_A/N: I took the time to research the actual words to the spell and was able to translate it into English. This is what the spell means: Take me back to where I belong. The spell also has a double meaning. Can anyone guess what the double meaning is? Please Review! Also just so there isn't any confusion. Danny and Scorpius switched places. Sort of like The Prince and the Pauper by Mark Twain._


End file.
